The Necromancer's Spawn
by A Penned Desire
Summary: Naomi Segawa is a girl, sixteen years of age. She has the ability to read people's mind whenever there's contact with her hands...She goes to Cross Academy unintentionally and soon meets the handsome Zero but will her past part them forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me… :( However this plot belongs to me.

Note: To all the readers, please no flamers! This is only my first ever…

" Where's the child? " the vampire demanded furiously, his hands on the couple's throats.

" W-We don't know, " Mr. Segawa answered as the vampire's hand tightened his hold on his throat, cutting of his oxygen supply to his lungs. He struggled and fought against the beast but he knew he could not. He was totally helpless as he could do nothing but pray that his daughter was safe.

The vampire placed his face close to Mr. Segawa's.

" Maybe…I wasn't clear enough. I asked you to tell me the whereabouts of your daughter. If you do, I'll leave you and your wife unharmed. All I ask is to hand me your child. "

Mr. Segawa's vision swam in and out of focus. His mind was numb. He knew death was inevitable. He chose not to answer as Naomi, his only child, would be in death's grip too.

" So… you chose to die, don't you? I think you're making the wrong decision since I'll be able to hunt your daughter down and she'll be able to join you in heaven. "

" No, please. I-I beg of you, please spare her! " Mrs. Segawa beseeched in a weak voice.

The vampire fixed his icy blue eyes on her own startling green ones.

" She has something of mine which I need desperately back. "

" Kill me if you want but please don't harm my daughter and my wife! "

The vampire shifted his attention to the woman's husband.

" What courage to want to sacrifice yourself for your family, " he sneered. " Although I do not think so…"

He bared his razor-sharp fangs and went in for the kill.

" Naomi…! " Mrs. Segawa screamed as the fangs pierced her neck and her own blood splattered onto her cheeks.

Somewhere out in the snowstorm, the child gasped and turned. Someone had called out her name. A faint voice that belonged to… her mother.

" Mum! " she yelled back but her voice was drowned by the cold gale whipping about her and tearing at her. The child shivered and stumbled blindly as the snow stung her eyes, making her difficult to see. She pulled her cloak tighter around her small body.

I have to get out of here or I'll freeze to death… 

Suddenly, she spotted a faint outline of a building.

I'll have to take shelter there… 

Unfortunately, the gates were locked.

" Someone, please help me! Help! " she screamed, clutching the cold, hard steel bars of the gate.

A hand gripped her shoulder. A frightened cry escaped her lips as she whirled about to face the person…or the creature. The hand belonged to a guy whose face she could not quite make out clearly. However, she knew one thing. He was a vampire, not a true- blooded one but a half- breed…

" Please help me… " She managed a feeble whisper before she fell to the ground before him.

I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but the next will be even longer…

I promise!


	2. Chapter 1: Murdered

Chapter 1: Murdered…

" Where am I? " Naomi Segawa mumbled, sitting up. She blinked rapidly to clear away the blurriness in her vision.

" Hush now, you are still weak after ordeal. You must rest, " a bespectacled man dressed in thick clothing spoke to her, gently.

" No, my parents. I-I need to check on them… see whether they're okay and tell them that I'm sorry, " she blabbered.

Shakily, she got to her feet. The strange man made no move to stop her. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his fingertips together. He continued to watch her, silently. She took a tentative step forward and lost her balance. He sighed and got up from his desk to help her up.

" It's okay, you don't have to, " Naomi replied, a little too sharply.

He gave her a strange look but he stayed where he was.

" Thank you for allowing me shelter from the snowstorm. I'll just take my leave now. "

The man remained silent but he nodded slightly. Naomi gave him, a small smile and strode out, hands in the pockets of her cloak. The girl paused, turned and met his gaze.

" By the way, please give my thanks to the other guy who found me by the gates and saved my life earlier. "

" I think you should do that personally, " the strange man suddenly answered.

" What? But how do I do that? I mean, I don't even know who- "

" He's me, " a deep voice snapped.

Naomi whirled about and her hand flew to her mouth. Leaning against the doorframe was a guy with white hair and lavender eyes, which was almost blue.

_He's that half-breed…!_

The guy was watching her with a fervent look in his gaze. Naomi avoided his eyes and stared down at the linoleum floor.

" Thank you for rescuing me back there, " she murmured, suddenly feeling a tad sick.

" Not a problem. "

" Well, Zero could you show her out of the Academy? "

Zero shrugged his shoulders and left. The girl smiled at the man gratefully and followed him out.

" I'm sure that I'll see you again soon, " the man murmured once Naomi was out of earshot.

" Excuse me, Zero but could you slow down a bit? It wouldn't hurt you know but I really can't catch up! " Naomi called after Zero's retreating back.

He slowed down his pace and allowed the girl to catch up with him.

" I'm really sorry but I hope you don't mind, " she replied, turning to face him.

Before he could answer, someone interrupted.

" Hey Zero! I didn't see you in Math's and - "

It was a girl and boy, was she pretty with amber brown hair and orange eyes. Naomi gave her a subtle smile but she did not return it.

" Gosh Zero, who's your new girlfriend? "

He stiffened but did not answer. Clearly, Zero's reaction was plain mortifying.

" Um, no. I-I'm not his girlfriend. You must have misunderstood him. I'm really sorry for intruding. Zero was simply showing me the egress. Anyway, I'm Naomi Segawa. "

The girl studied her for a second before answering, " Yuki Cross. "

" Pleased to meet you, Yuki. Well, I've got to go, see you. "

Zero had apparently gone off without bothering to see whether Naomi had followed.

" Thank you Zero, " Naomi told him sincerely. " for everything, you have done for me. "

The guy looked down at her for the first time and gave her a shy smile.

" In return, I'll keep your secret, simply a secret, " she replied, returning his smile.

Zero looked confused for a moment.

" I know that you're a vampire… "

It was almost dusk by the time she reached her house. The front door was ajar and a crowd of people was gathered. She froze in her tracks when she sensed death. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on ends.

" Hey, look there's Naomi! "

" It's the Segawa's daughter! "

" She's an odd one! "

Naomi ignored them and went in. A revolting sight met her eyes. Chairs and tables were overturned. The windowpanes were smashed and bits of glass littered the floor. In other words, the house was in a big mess. However, amongst the mess lay her parents…

Their faces were a deathly shade of pale. Their eyes were wide open and blank. Their bloodless lips reflected their intense pain. Great pools of crimson blood surrounded them. It was as if they were sucked dry until they only existed as a shell devoid of human life…

A mixture of emotions struggled to escape but the strongest was devastation. Her knees buckled as she sank down to the ground helplessly.

_I'm an orphan…?_

Tears glistened in her eyes as she wept silently for the loss of her murdered parents.

_I left home…and you didn't even let me apologise for my silly mistake…?_

Suddenly, anger blinded her.

_Why am I crying…?_

_I should be avenging my parents' death…!_

_Crying won't get me anywhere…it's not as if my parents would be back from the Dead…_

Trembling, she went over to her parent's corpses and her gaze landed on their necks. Two, gaping holes were palpable on their ashen skin.

Just as I thought, the murderer is nothing but a blood-sucking vampire…! 

Naomi sat on the bench of the Park. She had nowhere to go to now.

_I have to get a part- time job somewhere if they'll except a sixteen-year-old who've had no experience in working…_

She hugged her knees close to her chest for warmth. Images of what happened yesterday tormented her endlessly…

Why do you always have to be so protective of me…? 

_We're just worried, sweetheart…_

_But I'm not a baby anymore…! I'm sixteen…!_

_We know that but we can't help ourselves…_

_My schoolmates are all teasing me and I've got no friends since I was young…! I hate you…!_

The girl's eyes widened as sadness spread though her.

_I'm so sorry…_

_I didn't mean it…_

_I don't hate you at all…_

_I'm such a stupid girl…!_

_What is wrong with me…?_

_Suddenly, a feeling of uncertainty swept over her._

_No one can protect me anymore…_

_Now, I'm vulnerable…_

_Now I can't hide behind my parents' backs anymore…_

_Now I don't have anymore to trust and confide my emotions to…_

_My parents' are gone, never coming back…_

Cold, hard reality struck her although she refused to accept it.

_My parents' are dead, murdered against their own will…_

_And I'm never going to see them ever again…_

Then, the tears, which she had resisted, fell silently.

" Don't you think that the girl whom you've save earlier at the gates was a little strange? " Chairman Cross asked Zero, studying him carefully.

" You mean, Naomi Segawa? "

The Chairman's eyebrow rose.

" Segawa…? " he repeated for confirmation.

Zero nodded absently.

" Yuki met her in the corridor when I was about to show her out. "

Silence ensued as both of them became lost in their own thought.

" Chairman? " Zero prodded finally.

The older man did not answer. He rolled his eyes and called out louder this time.

" Wasn't she the one whose parents' were murdered? " the Chairman replied.

" Murdered by a vampire? " Zero's eyes narrowed.

The man nodded gravely.

" But why? " he demanded.

" I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that answer to that question, Zero. However, what I do know is that the vampire will come back to hunt Naomi down… it seemed like she has something which he wants. Something, which he'll go to such lengths just to get it from her… "

" Then, we've got to save, Chairman! She's in danger! "

Chairman Cross stared at him, puzzled.

" Why are you getting so uptight about her life, Zero? This isn't like you at all! " He replied. " Did the girl say something to you at the gates? "

Zero's eyes widened for a moment.

I know that you're a vampire… 

" N-No, it's nothing. Well, I better go then! "

" I know you're hiding something Zero… " The Chairman trailed off.

The sixteen-year-old froze.

" Anyway, take Kaname Kuran with you tonight. "

Hearing this, Zero spun round, fury on his face.

" I don't need that damn ' pureblood' with me. I don't need his help at all! " He shot back, coldly.

" Yuki will be busy with her guardian duties and I might have to join her as well to take over your guardian duties temporarily, " the man said, ignoring him.

" Why, you…! "

Zero turned his back to Yuki's foster father and strode out, slamming the door behind him, for good measure.

" Zero must know something about that girl which he was reluctant to tell me about it… " Chairman Cross murmured.

Naomi drew herself to her full height and looked around her surroundings, uneasily. Someone or … something was watching her. Something stirred behind her. She whirled around, her eyes wild with fright. The whole place was deserted and silent. Nothing moved. Basically, the whole place was dead except for her.

" Wh-Who's there? " she managed a soft whisper, trembling.

She knew something was out there, waiting for the right time… to strike.

" He-Hello, anyone there? It's really not funny, scaring people like that! " She called out, backing away.

" We're really thirsty. Care to fulfill our thirst, girl? "

Naomi gasped as two guys stepped out of the gloom, blocking the shortcut to the exit.

" L-Leave me alone! "

" Looks like we have ourselves a difficult one, Akatsuki. "

"Don't come any closer to me! " Naomi cried out.

" Take it easy on her, Aido, " Akatsuki warned..

Aido's eyes glowed hungrily as he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. A razor sharp pain shot through her arm and she winced. He bared his fangs as his face hovered dangerously close to her own. The contact was enough.

_Hanabusa Aido…_

A seventeen-year-old guy… 

_A normal vampire…_

_Has the ability to freeze things, turning them to ice…_

_Goes to Cross Academy…_

_Both Hanabusa and Akatsuki Kain are cousins…_

Naomi's head lolled backwards, exposing her bare neck.

" Hey Akatsuki, the girl's fainted, " Aido called to his cousin.

Kain merely shrugged. Hanabusa rolled his eyes and turned to her.

" Please…let me go, " Naomi pleaded softly, tears glistening in her eyes.

" Get you filthy hands of her, Aido! "

Naomi lifted her head weakly and instantly recognized the white hair and lavender eyes.

Zero…! 

She stumbled into his arms and closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm.

" I'm so glad you came… " She whispered softly, before losing consciousness, her mind mercifully blank.


	3. Chapter 2: A wise decision

Chapter 2: A wise decision…

Kaname Kuran glared at the two cousins.

" It seems that the both of you have clearly broken the school rule once again. "

Hanabusa hung his head and avoided the leader's eyes.

" Two, I might add. Assaulting a young girl and your being here at this time and hour. "

" I'm sorry. I guess I got too carried away… " Aido mumbled.

Akatsuki remained silent but continued to watch the girl, out of the corner of his eye.

_There's something weird about the girl…_

Something that freaked him out… 

" Aren't you even listening to me, Akatsuki? " Kaname spoke up, sharply.

" Yeah, yeah I am, " he told him, absently.

" Both of you will be punished in due time. "

The pure- blooded vampire turned his gaze to Zero and the girl.

" Do you want to erase the girl's memory of what happened tonight? "

Zero looked at the girl in his arms.

She's so vulnerable and delicate… It's as if she could break into pieces… 

A wave of sympathy swept over him. Finally, he shook his head.

" No, it's not necessary. She knows about vampires. "

Kaname's eyebrow rose

" Well, that's a first, beside Yuki and the Chairman. "

Zero did not answer him but kept gazing at the girl.

" What's her name? " the leader of the Night Class asked quietly.

" Naomi Segawa. "

" Where're her parents? "

Zero paused for a moment.

" They were murdered… by a vampire, " he spat, venom in his voice.

There was silence before Kaname spoke up, " It seemed to me that Naomi knows you, Kiriyu. "

" Yeah, I rescued her when she got lost in a snowstorm. "

Kaname nodded thoughtfully.

_This is going to be interesting…_

Somehow, I have a feeling that this girl can melt the cold, hard ice in his heart… 

Zero carried the girl to the Chairman's office.

_She's so light…_

_Light and soft as a feather…_

_Yet, so mysterious…_

_How did you know that I'm a vampire…?_

" Come in Zero. We've been expecting you for quite a while now, " Chairman Cross spoke up, looking somber. " What happened? "

Zero knew that the Chairman was also referring to Yuki as well. Carefully, he settled Naomi on the couch and sat beside the other guardian.

" We found Naomi in the Park together with two Night Class students roaming about. "

Anxiety and shock crossed over Chairman's face.

" Who were those two? " Yuki demanded curiously.

" Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. "

" Those two cousins are nothing but trouble! " the guardian replied, crossly. " Especially Senior Idol. "

" I'll have a word with the both of them tomorrow night, " the older man replied, looking more tired than usual.

" Naomi was assaulted by Aido while Kain stood by and watched. "

" This is serious! What did they think they were doing? " Yuki's foster father snapped. " They could have been seen by other people! "

" Do we have to carry out E.M. once again? " Yuki asked, looking concerned.

" No, erasing Naomi's memory would not be required. She knows about us and our kind, " Zero replied, glancing at Naomi's sleeping figure.

" You too? " the other guardian asked, looking slightly disturbed.

" Yeah, I think she knew it form the very beginning since we first met but she didn't seemed bothered about it all. I wonder if she knows more about vampires than we do… more than what meets the naked eye? "

Naomi jolted straight up. Shielding her yes from the direct sunlight, she looked around.

_The last I remembered was fainting in Zero's arms… _

" Finally, you're awake, Naomi! How're you feeling now? "

Who is that…? 

The sixteen-year-old turned around to face… the man who had given her shelter from the snowstorm yesterday.

" I'm fine, thank you, " she answered and smiled warmly. " Where am I? "

" Why, you're in my office, of course. "

Her smile vanished and she stood up.

" Gosh, I'm so sorry to trouble you again! Did I sleep here the whole night? "

He nodded, a strange expression on his face.

" I'm so sorry! Very sorry! " Naomi blabbered, looking flustered. " I-I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble…I'll leave right now. "

" Naomi, please calm down! " the man told her.

Her mouth snapped shut almost immediately and looked at him, head tilted to one side.

" Listen Naomi, I heard about your parents… I trust you know who murdered them, don't you? " He asked in a quiet voice.

Naomi broke eye- contact and stared at the floor.

" A vampire… " She whispered harshly. Her voice was filled with unadulterated anger.

An unwanted silence soon followed.

" Naomi… would you like to study here in Cross Academy? " the man continued awkwardly.

Her reaction was not at all unexpected. The girl was plainly taken aback.

" N-No, I really could not. I mean I don't have any cash to pay for my boarding and education here. "

" Don't worry about that, I take care of everything here. "

Naomi shook her head, clearly not agreeing with the terms.

" I'm sorry but I can't. I'll only be a burden to you. Besides, I can't possibly repay you anytime soon unless… " She trailed off.

" Unless you could get a part- time job, is that it? "

" Yes… "

The man shook his head.

" I'm worried about your safety, Naomi. I don't think its wise at all since the vampire who killed your parents might come for you too. Here, you would be safe from being killed… "

Naomi's green eyes widened.

" K-Killed? What do you mean? "

" You're the Segawa's daughter, aren't you? "

The girl nodded slowly.

" The decision is entirely up to you whether you choose to stay here or not… "

Note from "moi": E.M. is a process of erasing memory… 


	4. Chapter 3: Odd one out

Chapter 3: Odd one out…

Naomi felt out of place as she strolled about the campus grounds.

Please, give me time to think about it first… 

She had told the chairman that and he agreed.

What should I do…? 

She stared at the many students milling about. She was the only one in a blue sweater and skirt. She tried to find Zero or Yuki amongst the unfamiliar faces but could not.

Where could they be…? 

She sat on the bench under an oak tree.

Here, you would be safe from being killed… 

" What did that man mean? Does that vampire want something from me? " She asked to no one in particular, her eyes glazed.

What should I choose…? Should stay or leave…? 

Naomi was confused. She fiddled with the name bracelet on her wrist, absently.

" Keep back, everyone! "

A whistle sounded in the near distance.

I wonder what's going on there…? 

The girl wandered over to the crowds of students and spotted Yuki and Zero, who were trying to herd off a number of girls

" Hey, you guys! " Naomi yelled, trying to get their attention but they could not hear her as her voice was drowned out by the screaming girls.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her. The impact of the collision was so hard that she was sent sprawling to the ground.

" Are you okay there, Naomi? "

She looked up and saw…Hanabusa Aido. Her green eyes widened as she stared at him, fear evident on her face. He offered her his hand but she did not take it.

Isn't he a vampire…? Cross Academy is a school that caters to these blood- sucking creatures…? 

She drew back from him, hands clenched by her sides.

" I-I don't need any help from a vampire like you, " she told him through gritted teeth.

Aido's smile disappeared. For a moment, he looked hurt but she did not care. Naomi only wanted him to get away from her. The vampire shot her a glare and bared his fangs. The girl's hands flew to her mouth to suppress her gasp but Aido heard it, loud and clear. Before he could say anything more, Zero appeared by her side.

" Don't you have anywhere else to go, Aido? " he snapped.

The vampire stood up and shot Zero, a glare before stalking off.

" Are you alright, Naomi? " he demanded.

The sixteen-year-old nodded, wordlessly.

There's no way I'm going to this school ever…! 

Picking herself up, she fled the scene.

_I'm getting out of this place…!_

" Naomi! Where're you going? "

She heard Zero calling her name but she pushed herself even harder.

I'm not coming back here…! 

If he was given a chance, Zero would have run after Naomi but he knew he could not, not without the Chairman's permission.

What made her freak out like that…? 

" Zero! What happened to Naomi? Why did she run off like that? " Yuki asked, breathlessly.

He simply shrugged and strode off towards the Chairman's office.

" Chairman, Naomi ran away from the campus grounds! "

" Yes, I saw her from the window. It's getting dark soon. We've got to find her and bring her back, " Chairman Cross replied earnestly. " Who knows what will happen to her out there… "

Zero's lavender eyes narrowed.

" I'll go and get her back… alone "

Before the older man could protest, Zero left the office.

_Where are you, Naomi…?_

The main gate was wide open as she neared.

_She must have left the school grounds…!_

There were fresh footprints in the snow. Now, Zero simply had to follow them and they would lead straight to the runaway girl.

" Naomi… " A voice murmured in her ear.

The sixteen-year-old gasped and spun around. No one was there. The whole alley was deserted.

" Naomi… "

There's that voice again…

Her eyes scanned the whole place, once again, searching for the source of the voice.

" Naomi… "

" Wh-What do you want with me? " she cried out.

" You stole something precious from me and I want it back… "

" Who are you? " she whispered.

" A person who have been watching you… "

Her green eyes darkened but the fear was still evident.

" You've got no friends since you were a child. People have always bullied and teased you. You were always the odd one out… " The voice sneered.

" No, stop it please! Just stop it! " The girl screamed, covering her ears.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sank to the ground in a heap.

" Leave me alone, I beg you! "

She pulled her legs close to her chest and sobbed.

_You were always the odd one out…_

_You've got no friends since you were a child…_

_People have always bullied and teased you…_

_It's true…_

_I could not even stand up for myself…_

What's so wrong with me that make people do these horrible things to me…? 

" Naomi? "

The girl looked up and saw Zero kneeling before her.

" Zero…? " she whispered.

" What are you doing out here? " he demanded. " Why did you run off like that? "

" I'm so frightened, Zero! "

" C'mon let's get back, " he stood up and offered her his hand.

The girl extended her own out but quickly withdrew it.

" No, I can't. "

Zero stared at her as if she had gone out of her mind.

" Let's get going Naomi! " he snapped angrily and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

" N-No, let me go! "

She could not wrench her hand away in time as the grisly images filled her mind.

_A vampire killing Zero's parents right before his very eyes…_

_She bit into Zero's neck and kept draining his blood until he was barely alive…_

_Your parents have hunted down too many closest comrades and this is my revenge…_

_But they are no match for a true- blooded vampire like me…_

Naomi's vision blurred and she fainted.

" Chairman! I've got her back, " Zero called, entering Chairman Cross's office.

No one answered.

He must have taken over my councilor duties…

Gently, he eased the sleeping girl onto the couch and placed his jacket over her to keep her warm. He grabbed a chair and settled in front of her. He gazed at the fair face.

How vulnerable she is… 

_This girl is so damn troublesome too…_

He sighed and continued to watch her sleep. Suddenly, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

" I'm sorry for treating you the way I did back there, Naomi… " He faltered for a moment.

" Well, well, well. I didn't know you had a sensitive side, Kiriyu. "

He spun around. Standing there, were Aido and Kain. He rolled his eyes.

" What do you want? " Zero snarled angrily.

" We should ask you the same question, Kiriyu, " Kain replied coolly.

" I'm here to talk to the Chairman about an urgent matter, " the student councilor answered rudely.

" We're here for an important appointment with Chairman Cross. In other words, he called for us, " Aido said coldly.

Zero noticed that both the cousins were staring at Naomi. He turned his back to them and faced the sleeping girl. Just then, the Chairman in question, entered, followed by Yuki.

" So, you finally found her, Zero! " Yuki spoke up and went over to Naomi. " How is she doing? "

" Okay I guess, " he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

" Hey Chairman! " Aido called out. " Why did you call us for? "

" Oh yes, I wanted to ask you what you were both doing outside of the school grounds, last night? "

There was silence after Chairman's question.

" You could have been seen by people and what's more assaulting poor Naomi! For brazenly flouting the school rules, both of you will be suspended for a week and you would also clean the campus grounds during the night as well as your dormitory during that period of time. "

Seeing Aido's reaction, Zero could not help but cracking a grin. Yuki giggled with mirth as she winked at her childhood friend. She felt happy, as she had never seen the guy smile like that before.

I think it has something to do with Naomi… 

" Have you finally decided then, Naomi? "

The girl fingered her bracelet.

Why did Zero bring me here…? 

_Didn't I tell him that I refused to come back here…?_

" To tell you the truth, I really don't know. "

The man studied her face thoroughly.

" You seem to be hiding something, Naomi. What is it? "

_Can I really trust him…?_

_Looks like I've got to take my chances…_

" I know that this school caters to both humans and vampires alike, " she answered.

Her answer really put him on the spot, as he did not reply.

" Yes, you are most precise. However, I want to know you came about with this conclusion? "

" Through my instincts as well as a seventeen-year-old vampire who goes by the name of Hanabusa Aido and Zero Kiriyu, " she replied.

_Of course, it was only half the truth but how could she explain to him that she had the ability to read people's minds and their thoughts._

I'm positive that he wouldn't believe a single word I say… 

" Yes, I heard that Aido had assaulted you in the Park two nights ago, to be exact. I can assure you that he has received the consequences of breaking the school rules. "

He adjusted the spectacles, which he wore on the bridge of his nose.

" There is also a treaty which the vampires and I, Chairman Cross as well as Yuki Cross, my foster daughter have agreed to abide to the terms in the treaty. Please be rest assured that the students and the vampires' students are living together in peace and harmony except for a few exceptional troublemakers. "

" And I trust that the students know of the arrangement? " Naomi inquired.

" Unfortunately, no. If the students here came to know about this, mass hysteria and chaos will arise. "

" I understand the position you're in, Chairman Cross. "

He nodded gravely.

" I hope you'll keep what I've told you to yourself. So, have you made up your mind? "

" If you're sure it's fine… I'll go into town to collect my belongings. "

" Great, I'm sure you'll do fine here Naomi! Definitely, a wise choice indeed. "


	5. Chapter 4: Hearing voices

Chapter 4: Hearing voices…

Naomi reached out for the doorknob but vacillated, letting her hand hang limply in mid-air.

_Should I go in and retrieve my stuff or leave this place…?_

She knew that her parent's corpses were in the mortuary but she still could sense death. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Trembling, she turned the doorknob and took ginger steps into the hallway. The stench of dried blood wafted through her nose.

The blood of my parents… 

A wave dizziness swept over her and she grabbed the door for support. She felt sick and weak, drained out.

_I should've ask Yuki to accompany me, here…_

I wonder if that was my mistake… 

_Look Naomi, just go upstairs and take your things…!_

_There's nothing up there…_

_I think…_

She flipped on the light switch but nothing happened.

The bulbs must have fused… 

With every step she took, the revolting smell grew stronger. Naomi gagged, feeling the sour acid rise up her throat.

I'm going to puke…! 

" Naomi… "

It's that voice again…! 

" Naomi…! "

The voice came from all directions.

" Why do you keep following me? " the girl cried out.

" Because you have something which belongs to me… "

" Leave me alone, please! I beg you! "

" Give it back to me… "

" No, go away! Stop bothering me! " Naomi pleaded.

" Give it back… "

Naomi could almost feel as someone was breathing down her neck. Forgetting about her belongings, she ran out of the house just as the door slammed shut on its own.

" I'll drive you to insanity, not now but soon… "

The laughter like that of a maniac seemed to follow her as she ran around the corner, away from the house.

Zero spotted Naomi in the distance. As usual, she was alone.

She really is different from the other girls around here… 

He shifted his gaze over to the screaming girls who were excitedly awaiting the Night Class students to appear from the dormitory. He sighed inwardly and found his gaze drifting over to the new girl. She did not seem to notice him watching her.

" Zero, I need your help over here! " Yuki called out.

Here we go again… Why can't anything ever happen around here…? 

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from Naomi although reluctantly to help the other guardian out.

I'll have to catch her just before she goes to her dormitory tonight… 

_I really need answers…_

" Naomi? " a voice called out softly, breaking her line of troubled thoughts.

She looked startled and turned. Zero stood there looking awkward, hands in his pockets. She leapt to her feet and faced him fully.

" I need… to talk to you, " he told her.

" Her face clouded over with nervousness and worry. She bit her lip and looked at the vampire expectantly.

" How did you know that I'm a vampire…? " Zero demanded.

He looked at her accusingly. Her green eyes widened in horror and turned away.

" I-I don't know, " she answered quickly.

" Liar! " He shot back angrily, grabbing shoulders.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at him in fear. A glint of vulnerability was evident in her eyes.

" You're not very good at lying, are you? " Zero sneered. " I'm not even convinced. "

" Don't touch me, Zero… " She whispered.

He gripped her even more tightly and placed his face close to hers.

" Why can't I touch you, Naomi? " he asked softly.

She kept her gaze transfixed on his mouth. There they were, the signature fangs every vampire had…

" Because… you just can't. Please Zero, let me go. "

" No, I will not release you until you've given me a reason which you've been fighting so badly to remain as a secret. "

He glared at her but she avoided his eyes.

" Just leave me alone, Zero! " she pleaded.

" Then, give me one good reason why I should! " he snarled coldly.

_She gasped and shut her eyes tightly._

_She looks so fragile…_

It's like she has suffered a lot… 

_More than anyone knew…_

_But why can't she see that I'm only trying to help…?_

_It's strange that she didn't struggle when I gripped her by her shoulders…_

_What did that mean…?_

**I'm so frightened, Zero!**

_Perhaps, she afraid of vampires after that incident with Aido…_

_Maybe, she is hiding something from me…._

_A horrible truth that reveals why she is so weak and vulnerable…._

" Naomi… I'm here to help you. Please understand this, " he replied and finally allowed her to go.

" The poor girl… "

Instantly, Zero turned around, his gun drawn out.

Hanabusa Aido leaned against a tree, his expression filled with malice. Zero did not like the look. He did not like it all.

" What are you doing here, Aido? " Zero demanded, glowering.

" Oh, didn't you forget that I am under suspension? " the other vampire told him sarcastically.

Zero's eyes widened.

" I didn't know that you're vampire, "Aido spoke up, coolly. " Seeing you prancing about in broad sunlight. In fact, you did not seem to mind it one bit. "

Pure horror and shock was clearly written on his face.

" How much did you hear? "Zero demanded harshly.

" Every bit of it… word for word, " Aido answered smirking. " Got you trapped there, didn't I? "

" Damn you, Aido! " the student councilor roared, his grip on the gun tightening.

" However… I'll keep my lips sealed, if you give me your girl. "

Zero glared at him murderously.

" Give me Naomi and I'll keep the secret, a secret, " Aido continued. " Her blood belongs to you because you've saved her life one time too many and besides… I have not tasted it myself, not even once since she came here. "

His eyes reflected the ravenous hunger deep within him. Zero felt disgusted." Don't you dare lay a finger on her! Do not even think about touching her with those damn filthy hands of yours! "

Aido glanced at him momentarily and sighed dramatically.

" I'm afraid you're missing the point here, Kiriyu. I've just stated the terms and if you don't do as I have requested, than I'll make sure everyone in the night Class knows about this. "

Zero intensified his glare but the other vampire did not back down but leveled his gaze on Zero's.

" Agreed, if those are your terms, then you can forget about Naomi's blood because I'll transfer myself to the Night Class, " the guardian shot back and strode off past Aido.

" Don't be dumb, Zero! " Yuki snapped angrily. " What about your guardian duties? Are you just going to forget about them and leave everything to me? "

" I've given it a lot thought and I've already made up my mind, " Zero answered, his face betraying no emotion.

I'm only doing this for Naomi's sake…! 

" But I'm willing to offer you my blood for sustenance! Isn't it more than enough? "

Zero stopped in his tracks and spun around.

" Don't you care about Kaname Kuran's feelings? Listen Yuki, you should accept reality. I'm a vampire now- not a human being. I don't belong in the Day Class and I've got no rights to be there, anymore than Kuran or Aido. Besides, you'll be safe from me. "

" You're so heartless Zero! I hate you! " Yuki yelled angrily without conviction and ran out of Zero's room before he could say anything more.

_I'm sorry Yuki, my childhood friend…_

_If you knew what took place last night…_

_Then, things would not have turned out this way…_

I still care about you, Yuki, but I care about Naomi Segawa too… 

Naomi looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the school's uniform. A black jacket over a starch white blouse and a matching black skirt. Today was her very first day at school. She smiled at her reflection and her reflection returned her smile.

_I'll not be the odd one out, this time…_

_I'll try to be more friendly and open…_

_Although, I don't think so…_

A light tapping on the door of her room brought her back to the present.

" Naomi, are you in there? " Yuki called, her voice muffled and soft.

" In a minute. "

The sixteen-year-old bounded over and unlocked the door.

" Hey, Yuki! "

Naomi smiled genuinely, looking pleased.

" Hello, Naomi. C-Can I come in? I need to talk to you personally. It's about… Zero. "

She froze for a moment.

" S-Sure, " Naomi stammered, her face ashen.

Yuki sighed heavily and sat on the girl's bed.

" Zero transferred himself to the Night Class all of a sudden. I knew something was going on since he agreed to stay in the Day Class when the matter was brought up to the Chairman. I figured you might know something about it since you were the last person he talked to last night. "

Naomi looked shocked.

" No, I'm sorry. I don't even know that he transferred himself! "

" You mean, Zero didn't talk to you about it? "

She shook her head in reply.

" That means, something happened later after you left him, " Yuki continued. " What I want to know is what happened and why Zero made that decision. "

The girl remained quiet, lost in her own world of thoughts.

Maybe, it has something to do with me… 

" Naomi? " Yuki called. " Are you coming? "

" Huh…? " she began. " Oh, yeah. "

Throughout the whole way to the classrooms, Naomi remained silent with a thoughtful look on her face.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting face to face

Chapter 5: Meeting face to face with vampires…

" Excuse me, could I go in please? " she asked the old woman who sat at a table, scribbling furiously.

The woman scrutinized every inch of her body, from head to toe, memorizing every detail.

" So… you're that new student who transferred here a few days ago. Everyone in the Night dormitories is talking about you. "

" Uh, thanks for the information but could I go on in? " she asked, feeling intimidated by the elderly woman.

" Go straight ahead then but before you do, leave your name and class number here. "

As she left, Naomi could feel the stare of that old woman burning a hole in her neck. The building loomed threateningly over her as she neared the door. Her heart raced as she stepped up and turned the doorknob.

" Hello? " she called out, a slight catch in her voice.

The place was bathed in darkness except the single ray of sunlight that illuminated her. No one answered.

" Hello, is anyone here? " she tried again, louder this time.

The lobby was still and deserted.

Maybe, I'll try again later… 

As she turned to leave the dreary place, the lights were switched on, catching her by surprise.

" Who's there? "

She turned around, ready to make an excuse of getting lost. That excuse flew right out of her head when she saw who it was. Hanabusa Aido.

" Why, hello Naomi. Didn't expect to see you around here. Are you here to see me? "

The girl shook her head, vigorously, tongue-tied.

" I'm h-here to see Zero, if you don't mind. "

" Oh…but I do, " Aido murmured as he descended down the stairs, towards her, holding her gaze.

" Wh-What do you mean? " the girl demanded, her hand tightening on the doorknob, ready to bolt if he tried to do anything funny.

"Without warning, he placed his hands on both sides of her, trapping her squarely in the centre.

" What are you doing? " Naomi asked, looking frightened.

Aido smirked as he bared his fangs.

" Instead of spending with Kiriyu, why not spend it with me? I'll make it worth your while. How about it, sweetheart? "

He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Naomi pressed herself close to the door as possible.

" Get away from her, Aido! Can't you see that she's suffocating? "

The vampire looked startled.

" You scared the hell out of me, Kiriyu. "

Zero glared at him and did not reply.

" Zero… I wanted to talk to you about something so I came here, " Naomi began.

" You should have known better than to come to a place like this, " he told her, coldly.

" Zero, I didn't know- "

" Save it girl! I don't want to hear excuses. Get out and don't come back here again, " he cut of her off and turned away.

When he turned back, Naomi was gone.

I'm sorry, Naomi… 

" Man, that was harsh! Poor Naomi. "

" Don't tell me what to do, Aido. Keep your opinions to yourself and don't pry into others' affairs. " Zero spat and walked off.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat on the bench underneath the oak tree, sobbing silently.

_Why was Zero being so cold towards me…?_

_Did I hurt him…?_

_Maybe, he didn't want me to be so concerned about him…_

_Or maybe, I'm just too bothersome just like what everybody says…_

" Naomi… "

_It's him…._

" What do you want with me? "

"You are being really difficult, Naomi… "

" Can't you just leave me alone? "

" I want the Gift back… "

" I don't even know what you're talking about! "

" My patience is running low, Naomi and that not good… "

" Chairman, this is not fair at all! " Yuki yelled, looking really angry.

" What did I do? "

" Why did you allow Zero to transfer? " she demanded.

" It was his decision although he didn't specify his reason for doing so, " the girl's foster father replied.

" We've had this discussion before and he didn't seemed to mind being in the Day Class at all, " Yuki said. " Now, Zero would not be able to carry out his councilor duties since he has classes during nighttime. "

" Yes, I've thought about that and maybe I could appoint Naomi as a student councilor? " Chairman Cross suggested.

" Naomi? " Yuki echoed, disbelief etched on her face.

He nodded curtly.

" But… she's too weak and she keeps having fainting spells. "

" I know but she is the only student who knows about vampires, Yuki. "

" Okay, besides it's good to have a change in student councilors, " the guardian sighed.

" Good, then I'll leave it up to you to inform her and train her up to be one. "

" Sure, leave it up to me! " Yuki answered, looking determined.

It was already midnight but Naomi found it really hard to sleep. Her mind kept wandering over to Zero.

Why is he giving me the cold shoulder…? 

_**Get out and don't come back here again!**_

Naomi groaned and rolled over.

I don't want to hear excuses But I didn't know, did I…? 

She felt hurt.

_How could he simply brush me off like that…? _

She sighed and got up.

I'll go and take a walk to clear my mind… 

Silently, she left the room and padded downstairs to the campus grounds. The place was still and quiet. A breeze ruffled her long reddish brown hair. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It's so tranquil out here… 

" What are you doing out here, Naomi? "

I recognized that voice anywhere… 

She spun around to face Zero.

" I-I was just taking a – "

" Walk? At this time and hour? " He demanded, incredulously.

" Why? What is so wrong with that? "

" There are vampires about and you don't want to get bitten, do you, Naomi? "

Her green eyes widened in pure fear and she shook her head forcefully.

" Then, you should go back to bed where you'll be safe and warm, " the vampire continued.

He turned away from her.

" Zero…? " she whispered softly.

" What is it? "

" I'm sorry if I did anything wrong to make you so mad at me earlier. " the girl replied.

" No, it's not your fault. "

" Why did you transfer yourself, Zero? "

He stiffened and did not reply.

" That's not for you to know, Naomi. "  
She did not reply but continued to watch him.

Suddenly, Zero's eyes widened. His heart raced, twice its normal speed. Then, his whole body started to convulse painfully. He snarled and clutched his head, which was throbbing. He swayed and lost his balance.

" Zero…! "

He heard Naomi's voice in the distance.

_This is bad…!_

_My body is rejecting those blood pills…!_

" Naomi, don't come any closer! " he whispered, harshly as he struggled to get back on his feet.

She stopped a few feet away from him.

" Zero, stay here. I-I'll go get help! " Naomi told him.

" N-No, you don't have to… " He replied hoarsely but she was already gone.

_I need fresh blood to stay alive._

Then, the intoxicating aroma wafted through his nose. His eyes gleamed hungrily and he followed the scent, all thoughts of Naomi and human conscience gone.

Naomi gasped as she tripped and fell. A razor-sharp pain shot through her ankle. Crimson blood gushed out of the open wound on her knee. She struggled back to her feet but landed on the ground in a heap. She grimaced as another jolt of pain shot through her ankle.

_I must have twisted my ankle when I tripped…_

Come on Naomi, get up…! 

She tried again but still failed in doing so.

_What should I do…?_

_Zero needs me…!_

Just then, he staggered into view.

" Zero…? " she gasped in horror when she saw his face.

Bloodshot eyes which reflect the hidden hunger within and those fangs protruding out from his lips, gleaming in the moonlight.

" Zero, what's wrong with you? " Naomi demanded.

He smiled flirtatiously down at her and leaned down to pick her up.

She inched away from him.

"What're you doing, Zero? " the girl cried out.

The vampire seemed to be in a trance.

" It's me, Naomi! Don't you remember? "

He stopped suddenly as realization dawned in his eyes.

" Run Naomi! G-G-Go, get away from me, " Zero whispered, backing away.

She stared at him, fearfully. The girl scrambled up to her feet but fell again.

" I-I can't, Zero! "

The vampire looked at her but the Zero she knew was gone. He was just the same like any vampire, thirsting for blood. He closed in on her again.

" Fight it, Zero! Forget that persisting lust! "

He did not reply her.

" No, you can't! " she pleaded, inching away.

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Gently, he caressed her knee and leaned down.

" Stop it! " she screamed.

The vampire snarled and covered her mouth with his hand.

" Let her go, Zero! "

He turned around and growled at Yuki.

" Zero, come back to your senses. You've saved this girl countless times and now you want to hurt her? " The student councilor demanded.

She pressed her bracelet to the tattoo on his neck. Immediately, he stopped moving, immobilized.

" Wh-What did you do to him? " Naomi stuttered, trembling.

" Oh, he's just immobilized. He'll recover soon, don't you worry, " she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

" Are you sure? " the sixteen-year-old asked, uncertainty.

Yuki nodded and gave the girl a reassuring pat.

" Now, we have to clean that wound up before something happens. "


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams

Chapter 6: Dreams…

The feeling of being watched was perpetual. She swung round. The corridor was empty and quiet. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes scanned her surroundings for her stalker.

" Naomi! "

_That voice…!_

" Mum…? " she gasped and took off down the hallway. " Where are you? "

" Please help me, Naomi! "

_She seems to be in there…!_

She pushed opened the door, before her, open and froze. Her mother was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. Kneeling beside her was…

" Zero…? "

Her hand flew to her mouth to suppress a scream. His hair was ruffled. Fangs and lips coated with thick crimson blood of her mother. His eyes were filled with cruelty. He licked his lips and smiled.

" Ah yes. Welcome Naomi, I've been expecting you. "

Swiftly, he cornered her to the wall but she ducked and fled.

" You can run, Naomi but you can't hide… " The vampire murmured softly and went after her.

She glanced behind her but it was a big mistake. She ran straight into his arms.

" Hello sweetheart, good to see again. "

He gave her a fanged smile and leaned in close to her neck…

Naomi uttered a strangled cry and jolted straight up.

" It's only a dream… it's only a dream, " she mumbled.

_But it was so real…_

_Zero was the murderer…?_

_No, it can't be. If he were, wouldn't he have killed me instead of saving my life…?_

She looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand.

_5.00 a.m. … _

Another two hours before lessons start… 

She got back into bed again and stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder…_

_What happened to Zero last night…?_

" _**Run Naomi! G-G-Go, get away from me! " **_

_It's like he was possessed or something…_

_Somehow, I feel that Zero is in pain…_

_He's suffering…_

_It is because of me…?_

" What happened to you? " Yuki Cross demanded.

" Nothing, Yuki. "

" Zero, don't you nothing me! I want to know why you attacked Naomi last night? " she glared at her childhood friend but he continued to ignore her.

The guy remained silent. She stalked over to him and folded her arms.

" Well? "

He turned away from her.

" My body rejected those blood pills which I tried to consume after class since…I'm so used to consuming liquid blood and not solid- formed ones. "

There was silence after his sentence.

" I'm so sorry, Zero. You can still have my blood for sustenance, " Yuki offered finally.

" No, haven't I told you, Yuki? Please accept reality. You should not simply offer your blood to anyone, girl! Blood is a precious liquid and keeps you alive. Without it, you'll never survive- you'll die! "

" But, you're just not anyone, Zero! You're my childhood friend! " she cried out.

" No, Yuki. Your blood… " He trailed off.

_Don't belong to me but it's Kuran's…_

The girl was too busy to notice how hesitant he was in completing his sentence.

" Zero, I don't want you to suffer anymore. I'll always be right here beside you… "

He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

" Don't worry too much, Yuki… I'll be fine, " he replied.

" You sure about it? "

" Definitely. "

Naomi,

I need to talk to you about something important.

Please meet me at the oak tree with the bench underneath it at midnight.

Yuki.

Automatically, her eyes traveled to the clock.

_4.45 p.m…_

_Classes would be over in fifteen minutes…_

She looked over at Yuki but she was fast asleep on her desk.

" Alright class. Before you leave, there'll be a test on Friday, " Mr. Kennedy, the Math's teacher, announced.

Naomi was only half- listening to him. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Why did he attack me last night…?_

_What is wrong with Zero…?_

_It seemed that the smell of blood aggravated his hunger…_

She winced slightly as her face turned pale.

" Naomi, are you okay? "

" Huh? "

She blinked and looked up in confusion.

Mr.Kenndy and the rest of the class were all staring at her. She turned red and nodded quickly.

" Do you want to go to the sick bay? You look a little pale. "

" No, I'm fine. "

She smiled tightly and stared at the table, her face still burning. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Naomi heaved a sigh of relief as she strode out.

" Naomi… "

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

_It's him again…!_

" What is that you want with me? " she whispered softly.

" The Gift… "

She shut her eyes tightly and clutched her head.

"Get out… g-get out of my mind! "

" I want it back… "

She gasped painfully as she fell off the bench.

" N-No, leave me alone! " Naomi screamed as her vision swam before her eyes

She struggled to get up, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

" Naomi! "

She spun around to face Zero.

" No… g-get away from me! "

The girl backed away from the vampire.

" What's wrong with you, Naomi? " he demanded, taking a step forward.

" St-Stay away! Don't come any closer to me! "

Zero stopped, his face contorted with hurt and confusion.

With that, she covered her face with her hands and ran off.

" Naomi, wait! " the vampire called out to her but he knew it was no use.

She was gone… disseminated into the darkness.

Zero lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_**Don't come any closer to me…!**_

He could not sleep although he was overcomed by exhaustion. His mind was filled with troubled thoughts of Naomi.

_What was wrong with her…?_

_Why did she scream out in pain…?_

_Something must happened to her…_

_But what was it…?_

_**No… g-get away from me…!**_

He groaned inwardly.

_That girl really is so damn irritating…!_

_Why does thoughts of her continue to fill my mind although I've tried to push them aside…?_

_Then, what is so wrong with me…?_

_Back then; I did not think so much Yuki…_

_Damn…!_

_Could it be…?_

_That…that I'm beginning to like her…?_

His lavender eyes widened as it struck him.

_I like her…?_

He sat up and stared at his bed sheet, visualizing Naomi's face.

_Her heart- shaped face…_

_The reddish-brown hair cascading past her shoulders…_

_Those vulnerable green eyes…_

_Her small and gentle but shy smile shy of hers…_

Zero shook his head to clear his mind and the image of her face vanished.

_So that is the reason why I've had many sleepless days…!_

" Come in, " a soft voice called out.

Naomi turned the doorknob of the Chairman's office and walked in.

" Oh, good evening Naomi. How are you? " The man replied. " It's been awhile, hasn't it? "

She nodded and continued to keep her eyes averted.

" So, did Yuki inform you of the arrangement? " he asked.

The girl looked up in confusion.

" What arrangement? "

" Seeing your expression, she did not. No matter, I've appointed to you as a student councilor to take over Zero's duties since he required for transfer. Speaking of which, did he tell you why he did that? "

" No… but I don't understand what it has to do with me, " she said, looking suspicious.

" Both Zero and Yuki are student councilors but in Zero's case, he was up until now. The job of a student councilor is to protect the secret of the Night Class cohort of students from being known that they are all vampires. Being a councilor requires lots of effort. He or she would be supposed to patrol the campus grounds and make sure that the Day Class students would not wander about after hours as well as the Night Class students at bay, " Chairman Cross explained.

" No, I'm sorry but I can't do this. Why don't you appoint another? " Naomi shook her head in disagreement.

" I understand but I figured you could do it since you're the only person other than Yuki who knows about this. "

_Maybe, this is the only way I can repay the Chairman since he kindly took me in…_

She sighed, feeling guilty.

" Alright, I'll do it. "

The man's face lit up and he beamed at her.

" Then, it's settled. Thank you, Naomi! It would certainly mean a lot to Yuki since she had been juggling both duties at once. "

Naomi smiled in reply and got up. As she neared the door, the chairman spoke up.

" Oh yes. Naomi, what was it that you wanted to tell me since you came to me? "

_Should I tell him about my cursed ability…?_

" No, it's nothing. Just forget about it. "

She walked the hallways once again.

" Mummy…? " she called out. " Daddy…? "

_The place looks familiar…_

_I've been here before…_

_Where is it…?_

No one answered. Her mother's sweet and gentle voice as well as her father's deep one could not be heard.

" Mummy…? Daddy…? Where are you? "

Still, she tried again.

The words echoed back to her in a tone full of melancholy. The whole hallway was deserted as she continued to walk.

" Where are you…? " she whispered softly.

Suddenly, she froze in her steps. She heard something. A loud thud.

_Like a body falling and hitting the ground…_

_My parents…_

She ran towards it as cold dread filled the pit of her stomach.

" Mum…! Dad…! "

A strangled cry escaped from her lips when she saw what lay before her very eyes. Her parents were lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Standing before them was….

_That white hair…_

" Zero…? " she gasped in horror. " L-Leave them alone! "

" Hello Naomi, " he spoke up calmly, without facing her.

" No, leave them alone! Why're you doing this? " She screamed angrily. " I did nothing to you! "

" But you did, sweetheart. You stole it… "

" What…? "

Now, he faced her with a smirk.

" That cursed ability, which is what you call it, belongs rightfully to me. The ability… the Gift which enables you to read people's minds. "

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

" I want it back. "

" No… " She whispered.

Naomi's eyes flew open and she sat up, breathing heavily.

" It's a dream, only a dream, " she reassured herself.

_Somehow this dream felt real too…_


	8. Chapter 7: Sleepwalk

Chapter 7: Sleepwalk…

Naomi tried to keep up with Yuki's stride but failed. With each step she took, she became more and more nervous.

" Um, Yuki? " she called out.

The sixteen-year-old girl paused and turned around.

" I wanted to ask you… if-if you were the one who gave me that note yesterday. "

She stared at her expectantly.

_Please say yes…_

_Please say yes…_

" Note? What note, Naomi? " She echoed, looking confused.

" S-Sorry. Just asking, " Naomi mumbled, shooting her a weak smile.

Yuki stared at her friend, concerned, and slightly unconvinced.

" Don't worry about it! " she replied, trying to assure the girl.

" If you're definitely sure… " Yuki said, slowly.

Naomi nodded vigorously.

If it wasn't Yuki, then who wrote it…?

Oh, I'm so confused…

" Okay Naomi, this is where we split up. You can patrol the campus grounds while I'll be patrolling near both dormitories. If you're in need of help, go and look for Chairman Cross, all right? "

" Uh, sure. "

Maybe, I shouldn't have agreed to this… 

Naomi clutched her weapon close to her chest for security as she scanned her surroundings frantically.

" Wh-Who's there? " she called out, her voice quivering.

A slight breeze ruffled her hair but other than that, the area was quiet.

I must be imagining things… 

She heaved a sigh of relief and loosened her grip on the long, sleek staff.

I'm getting too uptight over nothing… 

Naomi resumed her patrolling but she could move her legs.

_They're shackled together by ice…_

_I know this power…_

_The vampire who has the ability to freeze things…_

Hanabusa Aido stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight. She stared at him, fearfully.

" Ah, Naomi! Just the girl I'm looking for. It's been awhile, hasn't it? " He murmured, stepping close to the girl.

Aido knew that she was frightened of him ever since that episode that happened a fortnight ago and he liked it. He loved every minute of it…

He reached out to caress her cheek.

_Warm and soft, like a baby's…_

Naomi winced at his touch.

" L-Leave me alone, " she whispered.

" And why should I do that? " he asked softly, grabbing her weapon away from her trembling fingers. " I really like you, Naomi… "

" Stop it please! "

" Hush, love… " He pressed a finger to her lips.

His other hand snaked round her waist and pulled her nearer to him.

" I promise to be gentle, sweetheart. Now, be still… " The vampire spoke into her ear.

Automatically, Naomi bit down hard on his finger. Aido yelped in pain as he released her to tend to his injured finger. Losing his concentration on her, the ice shackles, which bound her feet together, dissipated into small wisps of white smoke.

" How could you do that, you stupid girl! "

Without answering him, she turned and fled.  
_Just you wait, Naomi…!_

_I'll drain your blood until there's not a single drop left in your body…!_

_I'll make sure of that…!_

The vampire stuck his now bleeding finger into his mouth and sucked on it furiously as he glared in Naomi's direction.

" Naomi, wait up! Hold on sec! " Zero yelled but Naomi did not stop.

She kept on running as if her life depended on it.

" Naomi, stop! "

He pounded after her. With one fast lunge, he grabbed her arm and tugged. The motion sent her reeling backwards into him.

" What the rush? " he asked.

The girl did not answer him. It was then that he noticed that Naomi had her eyes shut tightly and her entire body was trembling.

" Naomi? " he prodded gently.

She gasped and her eyes flew open.

" Z-Zero…? "

" Naomi, what gotten into you, huh? " he demanded.

" V-Vampire…! " she hissed, looking at him accusingly.

He stared at her, shocked and hurt.

" Listen Naomi, I want to know why you ran off when I called you two days ago? "

" Leave me alone! "

" Look here girl, I'm worried about you! And I'm not leaving your side until you explain yourself! "

He tucked her hair behind her ears.

" No, don't touch me! Just leave me alone! "

The vampire noticed that that the girl was looking around wildly.

_It is as if she's running away from someone…_

He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up.

Her green eyes darkened in fear and had a hint of vulnerability and suspicion in them. Her lips quivered.

" Please Naomi, give me a chance. Trust me. I want to know what is wrong with you, okay? "

She relaxed slightly in his arms.

" Don't you worry… you're safe with me, " Zero continued.

The suspicion in her eyes vanished and was replaced with trust.

_Those dreams…_

_My parents were killed by…_

_Zero…!_

_He is a murderer…_

_He murdered them twice…!_

_Zero cannot be trusted…_

Suddenly, she tensed. Her green eyes narrowed and became cold.

" No, just g-get away! " she wrenched herself from him, turned and ran off, in the direction of the dormitories.

Zero watched her go.

_Why…?_

_Why Naomi…?_

_What's wrong with you…?_

_Why are you always running away from me…?_

Naomi slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned against it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she covered her face in her hands.

" I'm so sorry, Zero… " She sobbed. " Please forgive me… "

The girl slumped to the ground in a heap.

" I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to. "

Images of Zero flashed through her mind.

_Zero saved my life countless of times…_

_He was always there when I needed him…_

_He was always protecting me…._

_He worries for me…_

_And I've always took him for granted…_

_I've kept running away from him for so long…_

_It's really not a wonder that I've no one…_

_I've just realized…_

_MY parents were not the ones at fault…_

_IT has always been me…_

_Me…!_

_I've taken people for granted…_

_I've no one to blame but myself…_

_How can I ever face Zero again…?_

Naomi stumbled into her bed and cried to herself to sleep.

" Zero… " She mumbled softly in her slumber.

Zero walked back to the Night dormitories in a slow stride. He was lost in his own train of thoughts.

_Naomi has changed…_

_She used to be so sweet and warm but now…_

_She's cold and filled with suspicion…_

_Was it because of that night…?_

_That night when I attacked her…?_

An image of Naomi smiling at him shyly at the school gates in the snow flitted through his mind.

A look of utter disgust was etched on his face.

_I've turned into a blood-sucking beast…!_

_I could not control myself…_

_How could I attack the one girl whom I've been trying to protect…?_

" Zero, have you seen Naomi? " Yuki demanded, breathlessly. " I couldn't find her anywhere! "  
" Yeah, she took off to the dormitories. Why? "

"What? But, she's supposed to be patrolling! " The student councilor cried.

" Patrolling? You mean, she's a student councilor? He asked.

Yuki nodded.

" Well, gotta go! I've got to catch her. "

With that, she took off, leaving a confused Zero in her wake.

_There she is…!_

" Naomi! Hey, Naomi! " Yuki called.

The girl did not appear to hear or she would have turned.

_That's odd…_

Naomi simply kept on walking with her arms outstretched in front of her.

" Naomi, are you deaf or something? "

Finally, Yuki lost her patience and cut in front of her.

" What do you… " The student councilor trailed off.

_Her eyes…_

_They're closed…!_

_And, she's smiling…?_

_Could it be…?_

_She's sleepwalking…!_

Naomi swept past her.

_But where could she be going…? _

Yuki decided to follow her.

_After all, sleepwalking is dangerous business…!_

_You might never know what's around the corner…_


	9. Chapter 8: A suicidal attempt

Chapter 8: A suicidal attempt…

_This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute…!_

_First, she disappears to the dormitories, skipping her guardian duties for what reason, whatsoever…_

_And then the next, she sleepwalks…_

_Then, what happens after that…?_

_A suicidal attempt…?_

Immediately Yuki regretted, thinking about Naomi attempting to kill herself.

_It's not that I wanted to see her dead…_

_But, I knew that there was something wrong with her…_

_Even from the very beginning…!_

It's really not a wonder why everyone in our class stays away from her… Only he don't'… Only Zero likes her for who she is… Yuki was so caught up with her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize where they were. That's weird… What in the world are we doing on the rooftop…? 

Zero had this nagging feeling that something was wrong somewhere. He stopped and turned around. Yuki was already long gone.

_What if something happened…?_

Yuki might not able to fight on her own… And Naomi…? 

_I won't be able to forgive myself if something happen to both of them…_

**No, just g-get away!**

He sighed resignedly and turned back.

_What am I thinking…?_

_She told me to stay away from her…!_

_She didn't want anything to do with me anymore…!_

_It was really clear from the way she was acting earlier…_

_But, I can't just ignore that uneasiness…!_

_But is it just an excuse…?_

He spun around and started off in the direction of the girl's dormitories.

_In the end, the truth is palpable…_

_I just can't stay away from her…!_

" Naomi! Please wake up! "Yuki screamed frantically.

The other girl continued to edge nearer to the tip of the roof.

" Naomi, please! Wake up! You're going to fall off the roof! "

She extended her hand out to Naomi, trying to grab hold of her.

I should've seen that coming...! 

" Naomi, please listen to me! You've got to wake up! "

Tears were streaming down Yuki's cheeks. Suddenly, as if on cue, Naomi's eyelids fluttered and she awoke. She gasped and stumbled as she lost her balance. For a moment, Naomi's green orbs met Yuki's amber ones helplessly before she went down to greet the cold hard earth.

" Naomi… " Yuki whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

" Naomi… "

I know that voice… 

" Wake up… "

It sound so familiar… 

" Naomi… "

_I've heard it before…_

" Open your eyes… "

The deep but yet soft voice… 

" Look at me… "

I'm trying but it's too painful… 

" Naomi… "

That person… 

" Get up… "

That person is crying… 

" You've got to… "

_Crying means the person is sad…_

"I've faith in you… "

Faith in me…? That person knows that I can do it… I will try… 

" Naomi, I believe in you… "

Just for him… 

" Zero…? " Naomi responded weakly.

Slowly, she sat up and her gaze landed on him. The vampire was fast asleep beside her bed, on a chair. The girl smiled fondly at him.

He must have been with me, throughout… 

_Poor Zero…_

_He must be so exhausted…_

Lightly, she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

" Thank you for saving me, " she whispered.

The movement caused him to stir and he awoke. She drew back almost immediately, blushing.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- " she was cut short for he threw his arms around her in a gentle hug.

" Naomi… " He murmured, stroking her hair lovingly.

The girl was surprised by his rash and sudden display of affection that she was tongue-tied.

_I really thought that he was going to reprimand me…_

_Zero seemed that way…_

_I guess behind his 'cold attitude' façade hides his sensitive side…_

They broke apart.

" Naomi? Why did you do it? " He asked quietly after a moment's pause. " I was so worried about you. Why? "

She shook her head, unable to speak. Her eyes filling up with unshed tears. She looked away.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you. "

Naomi obeyed like a five-year-old. Zero cupped her tear-stained face in his hands.

" Why? Why did you try and take your life? "

" I-I don't know, " the girl sobbed. " I-I didn't even know what I was doing at that time. "

His mauve eyes softened.

" Naomi, I need answers. I want to know why you were talking to yourself and then screaming in pain at that time when I found at the bench. I also want to know why I can't touch you and why do you keep passing out when I held your hand as well as you knowing that I'm a vampire? "

Naomi's eyes widened but she did not reply.

" It really is rather strange that you did not struggle when I gripped your shoulders or when Aido assaulted you in the dormitory back then… "

" I-I don't know what you're talking about, Zero. "

She got up and made her way to the door but the vampire was too quick for her. Zero knew that the girl was trying to resist. He backed her against the wall.

" You will not escape this time, Naomi. I musty know and I will! "


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth

Chapter 9: The Truth…

Naomi stared at the vampire who loomed over her. She was scared of him.

" N-No, it was just a fluke. I don't know anything! " She cried out.

" Then, touch me. "

She looked at him, shocked.

" I-I can't do that because I… " Naomi trailed off weakly.

" Why? "

He gripped her shoulders tightly.

" I just can't! "

Without warning, he grabbed her hand.

" No! " she gasped as the memories of the memories of Zero's past was transmitted into her mind.

_You lost your eye because of me…_

_I'm sorry…_

People like me and the members of the Kiriyu clan… 

_We, vampire hunters, exist for the sole purpose of destroying vampires…._

_Why do vampires have to hurt humans…?_

_Vampires will always be the enemies of mankind…_

The poor girl had enough. With the last remaining ounce of strength, she wrenched her hand out of his grip. Gasping for breath, she struggled to stay conscious.

" I'm sorry, Naomi. "

Something cold dropped onto her cheek. Feebly, the sixteen-year-old looked up.

_He's crying…_

_Somehow, I've hurt him…_

_I've caused him much pain…_

I've to comfort him somehow… 

_After all, he was always there for me…_

_But, in what way could I comfort him…?_

She reached out to wipe away his tears but hesitated.

I have to comfort him…! 

_I must and I will…!_

_I'll control my ability…!_

Almost defiantly, she touched his cheeks and gently brushed away his tears.

_No images…!_

I've learnt how to control my ability…! 

" Zero, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with my problems. "

He covered her hands in his.

" Please Naomi, I want to know more about you… "

Naomi gazed into his mesmerizing eyes and nodded, finally giving in.

" I-I can read anyone's mind when my hands come into contact with the other person's skin. The reason behind my constant fainting spells is because of this. My energy is simply being drained away… "

" You mean memories of people's past? "

The girl nodded sadly.

" Do you know about my own? "

Almost immediately, Naomi looked up at him. She did not reply. Zero knew that she knew. He sighed and turned away.

" You must think that I'm a freak now huh? "

" No! I-I didn't mean that, " the sixteen-year-old stuttered.

" I have become the one thing that I hated the most. "

" Zero, please. You've got to understand yourself. I know what you're going through because I've been trough several things myself. You can't hate yourself! "

The vampire froze but did not face her.

" You've got to try. Zero is different from anyone I've met! You have been protecting and saving my life just like… my parents. Everyone who knows me would shun me away or simply avoid me. "

Another fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over as Naomi sank to the floor.

" B-But you're the only one who was there for me after the death of my parents… "

The exhaustion was so overwhelming that the poor girl fainted.

" So, how is she, Zero? " Yuki demanded as soon as he appeared from the room.

" She's okay. But she's asleep now, " Zero answered.

" That's a relief. "

" So, have you informed the Chairman yet? "

" Uh-huh. He told me to go on first while he filled in for the both of us, " the student councilor replied. " So I came here on my own. "

" And Kuran? "

" Yup, Chairman is also doing that. Uh, Zero? "

" What is it? " he asked.

" You like her, don't you? "

The vampire did not reply.

" I know you do, " Yuki said, answering her own question. " It really is about time that you liked someone! I know that you aren't willing to admit it but it is clear from the way you've been acting. Why don't you tell her about your feelings for her…? "

Just then, Chairman Cross and Kaname Kuran arrived. The question lay unanswered between the two of them.

" What happened? Is Naomi going to be all right? " The chairman demanded, looking concerned.

" She fell off the roof but Zero managed to catch her. Now, she's going to be just fine, " Yuki explained patiently.

" The roof? What was she doing there in the first place? " Kuran asked.

" Sleepwalking, " Zero replied, shortly.

Kaname glanced at him.

" I noticed that you've been skipping your Night classes, Kiriyu. "

Luckily, Yuki and the Chairman were engaged in their own conversation to take notice. He did not reply.

" Is it because of that girl? "

" I don't think that's any of your business to know! "

Kuran chuckled.

" It really is a wonder that you transferred yourself to the Night Class after she transferred herself here… " The Night class leader pointed out.

" I'm going to check on Naomi. "

Zero turned his back to the pure-blooded vampire and walked back into Naomi's room.

How did I get here…? 

The foggy hallways seemed to hold secrets of which they would forever not divulge.

_Just where is the exit…?_

Cold mist swirled around her legs in a thick fluffy blanket. Fear was evident on her face. The whole place was desolate.

What am I doing in a place such as this…? 

_All doors and nothing else…_

_But I've been to this place before…!_

She tottered forward, each step filling her with uncertainty. She had this disturbing feeling that someone was watching her.

" Naomi… "

She gasped and looked about wildly.

" I've been watching you for the past few weeks now… "

" Wh-who're are you? What do you want with me? " She murmured.

" It's really that simple. I want to reclaim the Gift back… "

" Why do you keep doing this? " Naomi cried.

" Give it back or else… "

She noticed the voice had a warning tinge.

" I'll be waiting… "

With that, she awoke and found herself face to face with Zero.

" Are you alright, Naomi? I heard you talking in your sleep. "

Wordlessly, she nodded although fear was clearly visible on her facial features.

" If you're absolutely sure then… I'll go. "

The vampire turned to leave but Naomi grabbed his hand in a feeble grasp.

" No! Please wait! D-Don't go, please don't leave me here! "The girl begged, looking at him, her green eyes beseeching.

The warning was plastered firmly in her mind.

Zero's pale mauve eyes softened and he held her small and trembling hand in his.

" Sure, I will. Now go back to sleep, okay? "

" Uh-huh. "

Naomi smiled softly as she closed her eyes and thankfully, fell into a dreamless slumber, her hand still in the vampire's.


	11. Chapter 10: Behind the letter's words

Chapter 10: Behind the words of the letter…

" Hi Naomi! How are you? " Yuki flounced into the room with a bright smile.

" I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks! " Naomi replied smiling, placing her novel down. " So, what's up? "

Yuki flopped down on Zero's seat.

" Nothing much. Classes are still such a drag. "

Naomi giggled.

" You're always sleeping, Yuki! " she pointed out.

The student councilor laughed.

" But, I've got a reason for that! "

Both of them burst out laughing.

" Naomi, I've been meaning to ask you, about something which have bothering me lately, " Yuki spoke up.

" Sure ask away, " Naomi replied, almost reluctantly.

" Do you remember the very first night when you first started your nightly duty? "

" Yes, I do. What about it? "

" The note that you thought I wrote it. Why did you ask me? "

The girl stopped short.

" That note was signed by you, " she answered quietly.

" Me? " Yuki echoed.

Naomi nodded.

" I don't mean to sound as if I'm prying or anything but what exactly did it say? " the student councilor pressed.

" Well, the note told me that I was to meet up with you at midnight underneath the oak tree with the bench. It said that you had something important you wished to convey to me, " she explained.

" And you did, no? "

" Yes, I did waited but you never showed up. "

" Then, it was a trap. Someone set me up to lure you out. Did you meet that person? "

Naomi shook her head.

" You didn't mean him? Well, that's strange. I wonder if that note had anything to do with your

sleepwalking…? " Yuki began. " What with such disturbing accuracy, you made your way to the roof without once having been there before. "

_I wonder if that voice, the one that I keep hearing all the time…_

_Was behind all this…_

I'll drive you to insanity, not now but soon… 

_What made me do that…?_

I have never sleepwalk in my life before… 

_Not even to the extent of killing myself…!_

_Maybe I really am going crazy…_

_Maybe that voice is just a figment of my imagination…._

_I will never forget the utter helplessness that I felt when I slipped off the roof…_

My mind going blank… 

_My hands and legs going numb…_

_I thought it was the end…_

" Naomi? " Yuki continued. " Do you know what I think? "

The girl looked at her.

" I think someone is watching you waiting for the right moment to kill you… "

**Who are you?** A person who've been watching you 

_But, is he in Cross Academy…?_

_Waiting for the right time to strike…_

_Once again…_

" Chairman, you called for me. "

" Ah yes, Kaname. I need to discuss an important issue with you regarding Valentine's Day, which as you know is a week from Tuesday, " Chairman Cross spoke up.

The vampire's eyebrow rose.

" I'm thinking of having a ball between both Day and Night classes. "

The Chairman's words bought Kaname's attention.

" I don't think that's possible, Chairman Cross. "

" And why is that so? "The man inquired.

" If we were mixed, I'm afraid an 'accident' may occur, if you know what I mean. "

" That's precisely the reason why I called you here. The purpose of this dance is to improve the harmony and relationship between both races alike as well as allow all those Day Class girls to have a chance to meet the elite cohort face to face, " the chairman replied. " This is like killing two birds with one stone. "

" Yes chairman, I do understand your concern of promoting peace and harmony between us but this is not the way to do so. What happens if someone hurts herself and worse involving bleeding? "

The question hung in the air between the two of them.

" Then how are we going to resolve the problem should it arise? " the Night Class leader continued.

" I knew you would ask me this question. I called for skilled vampire hunters who would be stationed around every possible location around the school. Of course, they would be disguised as 'normal people' to blend in. They would keep necessary watch and take deliberate actions if should there be the need without the Day Class students noticing. " Chairman Cross explained, weighing his words carefully.

" You hired hunters? Wouldn't that jeopardize our lives? " Kaname demanded, his face tightening with obvious anger.

" Really Kaname! Would I do such a terrible deed as to let my students be in danger? " The man looked indignant.

Well, you seemed the kind… 

Kaname kept mum instead of voicing out his thoughts.

" They know their limits because I have personally informed them of what I wanted, " the man continued.

Despite the reassurance, Kaname was still unconvinced.

" Don't worry yourself, Kaname. "

How can I not be when you aren't…? 

" Naomi, have you eaten? " Zero asked her, looking concerned.

" Yes, I-I have, " the girl lied.

As if on cue, her stomach growled. Her peaches-and-cream complexion turned rosy. Noticing her embarrassment, he grinned.

" You're telling me a story but your tummy is telling me another different and opposite one, " he told her, teasingly. " So which one should I listen to? "

" My tummy? " Naomi suggested artlessly.

" Seems like it. I'll get you something, " he said, walking towards the door.

" Zero? "

The vampire turned. " What is it? "

" Why do you care so much about me? "

It's because I like you, Naomi… 

_And also…_

" You bear a resemblance to someone I know. "

Confusion, Zero noticed, became apparent on her face.

" Who might that be? "

He smiled, a small smile. " My brother who was also murdered. "

For a moment, a lonely and sad look crossed over his features but it disappeared in a second.

" It's okay to show your weakness once in awhile because I'm always here for you, Zero. You mean a lot to

me… "

The vampire looked at her, his eyes showing an emotion, which the girl could not quite comprehend.

_Was it admiration…?_

_Or maybe affection…?_

Both…? 

" Give me a minute and I'll be up with your food. "


	12. Chapter 11: A side he didn't know

Chapter 11: A side he didn't know…

" Here, Naomi. "

She opened her mouth and he duly fed her the warm porridge.

" Thank you, Zero, " she replied, smiling gratefully.

The vampire returned her smile.

" Um Zero, I want you to tell me something. Can you please tell me more about your brother? "

She accepted another mouthful of gruel from him.

" My brother was killed by a true-blooded vampire who also murdered my parents. He was bitten and he was drained off blood. He… died before my eyes due to the loss of too much blood. We didn't even get to bid our goodbyes to each other. I wish I could apologise to him for what I had done on that day… "

" Do you blame yourself, Zero, for the death of your family? " Naomi asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, unable to meet her eyes.

" Don't do that Zero. You're not at fault. You didn't know… "

" But I was there! And I couldn't even save him. I'm such a loser! "

He placed his head in his hands.

" My brother died because of me. He didn't deserve to die but I do! "

" Zero, how could you say such things? There are people around you who need you and cares about you just like Yuki and Chairman Cross. I'm sure your brother isn't really gone. He's still around watching over you… " Naomi told him, in a soothing voice. " My mother used to tell me that when I was little. "

A huge lump formed in her throat as memories of her mother drifted through her mind.

" Part of him still resides in you. Besides, you still have memories of the happy times you had had together. Always treasure and cherish them forever. "

Zero felt a strange but warm feeling wash over him as he allowed the girl's words to sink in.

_I've always wanted someone to say comforting words to me…_

I've always wished for someone whom I could confide to… 

_And she said it all…_

" Uh, Zero? " she began, blushing furiously.

He looked at her inquisitively.

" C-Could I ask for his name and see his photograph? "

There was a slight pause before he smiled.

" My brother's name is Ephraim, " the vampire replied softly, handing the picture over.

He watched Naomi's face carefully, wanting to know her reaction. Before long, the sixteen-year-old broke into a wide smile.

" He looks just like you, Zero! "

" Chairman, rumors are spreading like wildfire. It really is getting out of hand! What is it about Valentine Day Ball? Are my ears deceiving me? " Yuki demanded.

" What ball are they talking about? " Chairman Cross asked, trying on his innocent act again.

" A Valentine Day Ball! What were you thinking? " She scolded her foster father.

" Ooh, my little Yuki is scolding me! " The man sniffled sadly. " What am I to do? I think she would beat me up! "

Yuki rolled her eyes. She was familiar with the Chairman's antics. Too familiar actually.

" Oh please! I'm serious, Chairman! "

" Okay, okay. Yes, I'm organizing it. "

" Chairman, please don't make decisions on-the-spot. Think of the consequences, " the student councilor told him.

" Oh Yuki, you really are similar to Kaname. Always thinking too much. Maybe he'll invite you to go with him. Then, you'll dance together, your body pressed close to his- "

" Quit it, Chairman! I'm here to talk to you about the ball and not my private life! " She complained, her face reddening.

" Now, where was I? Oh right, about the ball. It's a boy ask girl thing… or maybe the opposite? Oh well, both should do the trick, " Chairman Cross said to himself.

" Are you even listening? " Yuki huffed.

" Yup, I've hired vampire hunters to keep the Night Class students at bay but I think they'll know their restrictions. "

" You think? Wouldn't somebody get hurt? " She demanded, looking horrified.

" No, I've already taken care of everything so all you have to do is go to there and enjoy yourself, " the older man told her.

This is really giving me a huge headache… 

_I just can't help but worry that something will be bound to happen…_

_Come to think of it, should I ask Senior Kaname or wait for him to ask me…?_

" Oh, and one more thing. Could you ask Naomi about her staff? I really can't find it anywhere. "

" Her staff? " Yuki echoed.

" Her guardian weapon. " He replied. " The spare one, which I loaned it to her until I could get her a new one of her own and I did. "

" Sure, I will ask her first thing tomorrow. "

Takuma Ichijo looked up from his magazine when the main door of the Moon Dormitory opened.

" Oh good evening, Kaname. "

He noticed that the leader had a distressed expression on his face.

" So, how did the meeting with Chairman Cross go? "

" That man is planning a Valentine Day Ball for all students. "

" Then, those rumors must be true. "

The Night Class leader looked up sharply.

" What rumors are you talking about, Ichijo? "

The assistant leader placed his paperback down on the table before he answered.

" There were rumors going around that Chairman Cross was organizing a ball during Valentine's Day. I didn't believe it at first. "

" But you do now, don't you? This ball is going to be a problem for us if you know what I mean. "

Takuma looked baffled for a moment before a dismayed expression crossed over his handsome face.

" You don't mean to tell me that… "

" Yes, he hired those hunters so that presence will prevent an 'accident' from occurring, " Kaname finished his sentence.

" I think it would be best if we told the others about it just to warn them. "

The leader nodded.

" By the way Kaname, are you thinking of asking Yuki? "

" What about you, Ichijo? " the true-blooded vampire shot back.

Takuma smiled, " Maybe that new girl who transferred here two months ago. "

" Naomi Segawa? " Kaname asked. " Why her? "

" I heard that she's cute, " the eighteen-year-old chuckled. " Really cute. "

" Have you seen her before? "

Takuma shook his head and answered, " That makes it all the more fun. "

" Then, let me give you warning. There is another guy who would love to invite her so you have to act fast or you'll be the only one left out… "

Note from 'moi': There! I have already typed out this chapter as fast as I could. Now are you satisfied, roxaschick? Haha… only kidding.

"v


	13. Chapter 12: Frightening Revelation

Chapter 12: Frightening Revelation

" My staff? "

" Yup, the one you borrowed from Chairman on your first night duty, " Yuki replied.

Naomi's face paled.

I know this power… 

**The vampire who has the ability to freeze things…**

" **L-Leave me alone. "**

" **And why should I do that? "**

_Now I remember…!_

He took it but I forgot about it completely because… 

_I was paralyzed with fear of him…_

" Uh-huh, wh-what about it? " she whispered finally after a long pause.

" Naomi, are you alright? You look pale and frightened, " Yuki pressed after noticing the haunted look on her friend's face.

" N-No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. "

" Well, okay then. About the staff, Chairman had found a new replacement for you so he wants the old one back. Could you return it to him? "

The other girl nodded, almost reluctantly.

Gosh, thank the heavens that Yuki didn't ask me about it…! 

_Or else how could I answer her…?_

" Anyway, who are you inviting, Naomi? "

" Inviting? " she repeated, puzzled.

" To the Valentine's Day Ball, " Yuki said.

" Just what are you talking about? "

Suddenly, Yuki slapped her forehead.

" You don't know about it, do you? "

Naomi shook her head.

" You see, the Chairman is organizing a ball on Valentine's Day and everyone is invited including the Night Class students. "

The other girl's eyes widened.

" Are you sure everyone will be there? "

" Sure! Including_ Zero_, " the student councilor teased, waggling her eyebrows.

Naomi blushed in embarrassment.

" You like Zero, right? "

In reply, the poor girl's face grew redder. Yuki laughed when she saw her friend's reaction.

" I get the message. I think the best way to admit your feelings is during the ball… "

Only one day left before I'm discharged… 

_And there's only a mere five days left…_

_For me to ask him…_

_Or for him to ask me…_

She gazed outside of the opened window, feeling the wind caressing her cheeks and playing with her hair.

" **Give it or else. "**

" I'll be waiting. " 

The warning drifted through her mind, all of a sudden.

_But why does he want my ability or the Gift…?_

I'll be willing to give it up because it has done me nothing but constantly made me stand out… 

_He seems so desperate…_

_I wonder if those dreams were connected in some way…_

_But if it were, wouldn't that make Zero, the murderer…?_

_The person who killed my parents is him…?_

_And those dreams…_

_That place…_

_Those foggy hallways…_

_All seemed familiar…_

_Like I've been there before…_

_Come to think of it, I could only hear his voice when I'm outside and alone…_

_Anyway, Zero wouldn't call me a 'sweetheart'…_

_I've seen his shy and sensitive side of him…_

_He respect me for who I am…_

_He can't be…_

If only I wasn't so careless… 

_Then, I need not come back here again…!_

Naomi stared up at the building.

It looks even creepier that the last time I've been here… 

The ever-familiar fear engulfed her entire being. She shivered and forced herself to walk towards it. The front door was ajar and light spilled out onto the ground.

That's strange… 

She peeped inside. Although the lobby was bathed with light, the place was empty except for a guy who was straddling a chair, reading a comic book.

" I know you're there! Come out and show yourself! "

Naomi gasped in shock.

He didn't see me and yet he knows I'm here… 

" I want to know who you are and why you're here, " he spoke up without once glancing in her direction.

_Gosh, now I'm caught…!_

Like a five-year-old child, she obeyed and stepped out of her building place.

" Remove that hood. "

She backed away as he approached her.

" No, I-I can't do that, " Naomi stammered, shaking her head.

" Ah, so you're a girl. What's your purpose here? "

" I want my staff back from Senior Aido. Please ask him to return it. "

" Staff? " he echoed.

I've got not much time… 

_I've got to go back before someone finds me missing…_

" Uh, yes! " she answered absently before turning on her heels.

Unfortunately, the sixteen-year-old did not see where she was going and collided with the wall in front of her. The force caused her hood to fall backwards, exposing her face and letting loose her long hair as she tumbled to the floor.

" Are you okay? " the stranger asked her, his voice dripping with glee and amusement.

Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and ran off, her forehead still throbbing.

How could I be so clumsy…? I should have seen the wall in front of me…! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Mistaken Invitation

Chapter 13: The Mistaken Invitation…

Whispers soon aroused when Naomi entered the classroom. As she walked past a few desks to get to her seat, everyone was now staring straight at her. She became nervous and clutched her books until her knuckles turned white.

_Why is everyone acting so hostile…?_

When she reached her own table, she knew the reason why. For there, lay a single crimson red rose. Immediately, Naomi felt her cheeks heating up.

_Who would send something like that…?_

_Was it Zero…?_

_Or was it someone else…?_

She grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag.

_Now I'll stand out even more…!_

_No matter how hard I try to blend in…!_

Naomi sat down and fixed her gaze on her desk, still blushing.

I'll throw it away once's school's over for the day… 

" I'll bet that that's from Zero, " Yuki whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed even harder.

" Or from a secret admirer, " her friend continued, poking her shoulder.

" A secret admirer? " Naomi repeated, looking confused.

" Uh-huh, maybe someone you've met before, " the student councilor answered, nodding her head.

_But the only guy I've met before is Zero, isn't it…?_

" Okay, your turn, Miss Segawa! "

Naomi examined each horse carefully before she took her pick.

" Naomi, what are you doing? That horse is White Lily! Switch horses! " Yuki yelled.

" Your friend is right, you know. That horse is mad so you better think twice, " the coach replied. " Although, I can see that you're a horse lover… "

" Don't worry, I'll be fine. "

The girl took a step nearer to the horse, holding its gaze.

_Her eyes remind me of someone…_

It neighed warningly.

_She's tensed…_

_One sudden reaction…._

_And it'll set her off…_

Slowly, she extended her hand out.

" C'mere girl. Here's something for you, " Naomi cooed softly.

The horse neighed again but this time, the warning note was gone.

" I won't hurt you. "

White Lily still did not move so she stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

" You can trust me… "

Cautiously, the horse approached her. Naomi smiled encouragingly at it.

" Sugar cubes seem to be your favorite, huh? "

It neighed in reply and nibbled on them, tickling her palm. The sixteen-year-old stroked its head and it nudged her affectionately. With that, she hoisted herself up onto its back.

" Good girl. I knew you'll come through… "

At the end of the riding lesson, Naomi patted her neck and whispered gently into its ear, " Your eyes sure look like Zero's! "

White Lily neighed happily and the girl giggled.

_Tonight, I'll definitely meet her…!_

_After that, I'll ask her…_

_And then, convey my feelings for her…_

" Um, Zero? "

He looked up. A bespectacled girl of age sixteen stood before him, looking quite unsure of herself. She looked vaguely familiar but he could not remember.

" Huh? "

The vampire clearly looked irritated.

" Don't you remember me, Zero? "

When he did not reply, she proceeded on, " You caught me before I fell… on Valentine's Day last year. And I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mitsumi. "

"Yes, Mitsumi. What can I do for you? "

" Could you…um, go to the ball with me? "

Zero's face mirrored his surprise.

_I've never expected this…_

_How should I answer without hurting her feelings…_

_After all, I've hurt her once by rudely chasing her away…_

The question remained unanswered between them.

" I think you should just accept her invitation, man. "

The guy shot a Aido, a murderous glare.

_What should I do…?_

_What about Naomi…?_

_She was the one that I wanted to ask…_

_Would I hurt her feelings if I accept Mitsumi's invitation…?_

_This is the Chairman's entire fault…!_

_He should not have organized it in the first place…!_

" Mitsumi, I-I accept. "

The girl's face lit up.

" Thank you! This means so much to me! "

He forced himself to smile.

_If only I've gotten Naomi sooner…_

_Then, I wouldn't be in such a mess…!_

" Hi, Zero! "

His mauve eyes widened. Naomi stood there, a cute grin playing on her lips.

" Oh, it's you. "

Her smile vanished instantly.

" What's wrong? You look so unhappy, " she told him.

_That's because I wanted to invite you to the ball…_

_And not Mitsumi…!_

" No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. So, what's up? "

All of a sudden, she blushed.

" I've got a surprise for you, Zero! Your Valentine present. Meet me at the music room at midnight, okay? "

Without even waiting for his answer, she ran off.

_But Valentine's Day is three days away…_

_Why is she giving it to me now…?_

_Unless she overheard the conversation between Mitsumi and me…?_

_Looks like it'll be a peaceful night…!_

Yuki stretched her arm muscles.

Boy, was she stiff.

She had assigned Naomi to patrol around the Day Class dormitories while she herself patrolled the campus grounds.

_Just another three more days…_

_And yet neither Senior Kaname nor I have made a move yet…!_

She sighed resignedly and leaned against the oak tree.

_Maybe I shouldn't go…_

_After all, he's way different from me…_

_Besides, there are many other girls who are just dying to ask him…_

" Yuki…? "

She blinked in surprise and quickly straightened up.

_Speaking of him…_

" Hi, Senior K-Kaname! " she replied, flustered.

_I should not have let him see me like this…!_

" You seemed to be deep in thought. What happened, Yuki? "

_He's right in front of you…!_

_You've got to act…!_

_You've got say something…!_

" Yuki…? "

" Huh? " she responded, stupidly.

_Oh on, now I'm starting to act wacky…!_

_Gotta do something fast…!_

" Uh, I-I mean…I beg your pardon…? " the girl blabbered.

_Now, it's becoming worse…!_

Kaname chuckled, looking amused. Her instant reaction was an embarrassed smile.

" No, it's nothing. I wanted to ask you to be my companion for the upcoming dance. It's been a long time since we're together, Yuki. "

_A very long time, Senior…_

_Five years is a very long duration…_

Note from 'moi': This last paragraph between Yuki and Kaname took me nearly three days to get it perfect. I mean, I find it really difficult to write Kaname's lines. His character and reaction is so hard to gauge!_ Sighing_


	15. Chapter 14: The Haunting Melody

Chapter 14: The haunting melody…

Naomi clutched her music sheet to her chest protectively as she made her way to the music room.

This music sheet is the only thing that reminds me of my mother… 

_The memories of the happy times that we spent together…_

_At the piano, working on this melody…_

_She used to hum it when I was little…_

_I've always admired my mother who was a wonderful pianist…_

_Dad loved it when I played…_

" Just like mummy's daughter! " 

_He used to tease me…_

_I always wondered what that melody meant…_

_Mummy…_

_Daddy…_

_I really miss you…_

Unbeknownst to her, two lone tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Always treasure and cherish them forever. " 

_That was the advice that I gave to Zero…_

_But why can't I take my own advice…?_

_Why can't I accept my parents' deaths…?_

_Why am I still grieving…?_

She slid the door open and entered. Zero was already waiting for her.

" Did you wait long, Zero? "

He shook his head.

Without warning, Naomi grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Grand piano.

" What are you doing, Naomi? "

" Girls give guys chocolates on Valentines' Day but I'm short on funds lately and I'm not exactly a good cook myself, " she admitted.

" And your point is? "

" So, I'm going to play you a little melody that my mother taught me…when she was still alive, just for Zero! That is my Valentine gift for you…! "

Naomi closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

Wash away all thoughts from your mind, Naomi. If you don't, then the piece would not be perfect and you would not be able to convey the exact feelings to the person. As you play, let the music fill your mind, soul and your whole being. Let it take you on a journey that you'll never forget…

That was what mummy was always telling me to do… 

All you have to do is concentrate and forget about everything else.

_In fact, I don't need the music sheet…_

_I remembered it all by heart…_

Then she lifted her fingers and played, silently caressing the keys of the piano.

I need you to hear… 

_That haunting melody, Zero…_

_I'll play it for you in a way that you'll never ever forget…_

_The love and warmth that you and Ephraim had shared…_

_Like I had with my parents…_

_Those emotions are still alive within you…_

_You just have to find them…_

_They are still there, waiting…_

_Waiting for you to reclaim them back…_

_All you have to do is…_

_To pull yourself together and stand up…_

_The people whom you've loved haven't really parted…_

_Even when you think that they're gone…_

_Forever…_

_Gone, dissolving in the wind…_

_And you don't see the need to continue living…._

_But, they're there…_

_Still there…_

_To be your guardian angels…_

_They'll see you through…_

_Because all these are a part and parcel of life…_

She stopped and opened her eyes.

" Naomi, you're crying…. "

The girl looked away as the tears continued to flow. The vampire gently pulled the girl towards him and embraced her tightly.

" I'll be your guardian angel, Naomi… "

The sixteen-year-old finally realized the true meaning behind that melody. It was indeed a magical moment. For now, she wanted to remain in his arms.

" I'll always be there to protect you… "

Note from 'moi': This chapter is soooooo short! I'm really sorry! But, I wanted to dedicate this chapter only to the two of them since they're ahem my main characters in this story… 


	16. Chapter 15: Going against her will

Chapter 15: Going against her will…

Yuki was on cloud nine.

_Senior Kaname asked me to go with him…!_

_He asked me…!_

_Only me…!_

_He wanted to be with me…!_

A dreamy smile was plastered on her lips.

" Yuki! "

Naomi's voice cut into her thoughts.

" Hmm? "

The other student councilor giggled.

" By your reaction, I guess that you've been invited to the ball by the guy of your dreams, am I right? "

" Well, what about you then? Did Zero ask you? "

Naomi's grin vanished and she did not answer.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound like that. I-I thought that he already invited you. "

" No, he didn't't. Maybe someone else invited him, that's why. There's only two days left before the ball. I think maybe I should just bail, " she replied, sadly.

Yuki stepped in front of her.

" He must be getting ready to muster up the courage to do so. I bet that he'll ask you tonight! "

The other girl looked at her with newfound hope.

" You think so? "

" I know so! You mustn't give up hope! "

Just then, a group of girls passed by. They were all laughing and talking.

" Who invited you, Mitsumi? " one girl asked. " Or rather, you ask? "

" A student from the Night Class. Zero Kiriyu, " the girl called Mitsumi answered.

Naomi's eyes widened as she tried to register what Mitsumi had just spoken.

_Zero's been invited…_

_Some girl has invited him…_

_He didn't invite me…_

_Did he even think about inviting me…?_

Maybe he's just toying around with my feelings… 

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she spun around and ran.

" Naomi, wait! "

She heard Yuki yelling but she did not want to stop.

_Maybe this is my punishment for waiting…_

_I just wish that I had gotten to Zero sooner…_

How can I ever face Naomi…? 

_I hate myself…!_

_She must be really hurt…_

_She helped me stand up when I'm down…_

_She was there when I needed someone to comfort me…_

_And this is how I repay her…?_

_By hurting her…?_

_Last night, I promised her…_

_But I haven't fulfilled it…_

_I've destroyed it instead…_

_That promise I made to her was broken overnight…_

_I couldn't even protect her…!_

" Ah, Zero. I meant to tell you about yesterday's riding lesson. "

The vampire looked up at the older man.

" There was this girl who rode White Lily without any difficulties at all! It was truly a miracle. She does have a way with horses, that lass. New girl who transferred here two months ago, I heard. "

" Naomi rode her? "

" I saw it with my eyes. She truly is a girl who has guts. "

The guy did not reply but instead continued brushing White Lily's coat.

" You saw it too, huh? Her innocence? " Zero asked the horse, once the keeper left.

White Lily neighed in reply and chewed his hair playfully.

Naomi's heart was breaking.

_If only I was pretty like Yuki…_

_And brave enough to ask him…_

_I'm just a coward with a curse…_

_Instead, I chose to wait for him…_

To ask me… 

Suddenly, she looked up. She heard something.

That melody… 

Immediately, she stood up and scanned her surroundings thoroughly.

Where is it coming from…? 

Like a butterfly drawn to a flower, she followed it.

The music room…! 

_Where I played for Zero, last night…!_

The door was opened slightly so she peeked in. A guy sat on the stool, not facing her, playing the piano.

Who is he…? 

_And how did he know mummy's melody…?_

Curiosity got the better of her and she crept closer, hoping to get a glance of him.

" It looks like I've got an audience today. "

Naomi froze but quickly recovered herself.

" That melody belongs to me. That's infringement, " she accused quickly.

He simply chuckled.

" Am I now? "

" Just who do you think you are? "

" Well, all I know is that _someone_ left this music sheet here so I decided to try it out. However, I don't think that's infringement now, do you, Ms. Segawa? "

Her face turned red when she realized her mistake.

" I-I'm sorry. "

It was then when he turned to face her.

" I know you! "

" I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Segawa. I'm Takuma Ichijo from the Night Class, " he spoke up formally and regaled her with a charming smile.

" T-The Night Class? " Naomi stammered, her voice, high and squeaky. " B-But shouldn't you be in the dormitories by now? "

" Hmm, you're really much cuter than I thought you to be. "

" Aren't you avoiding my question? " the girl demanded.

" Nope, this music room is part of the school premises so I've every right to be here just as much as you do, " Takuma answered.

" Uh, c-could I have my music sheet back and my staff as well? "

" No, you can't unless you are willing to do me a favour. That way it'll be fair, wouldn't it? "

The sixteen-year-old knew that he was playing with her.

" And what if I refuse to do it? "

" Then, it'll be simple. You'll not get your things back. "

Naomi was trapped. She had no other choice but to agree.

" And what would that be? "

Takuma gazed down at her, beaming.

" It's easy. All you have to is go to the ball with me. "

Disbelief was etched on her face and she took a step back.

" Go to the ball with you? "  
The vampire nodded.

" But why me? Why not the other girls? I'll bet they're just dying to go with you. "

He placed his face close to hers.

" You're… interesting and cute to boot. More importantly, I like you, Ms. Segawa, a whole lot… "

Naomi gave a deep sigh as she absently skimmed her finger above the surface of the water.

_Somehow I feel that I've betrayed Zero…_

_By agreeing to Senior Takuma…_

I've accepted his invitation… 

_But do I have a choice in the matter…?_

She sighed again.

Why do people always bully me…? 

_It's always Zero who've always protected me…_

_How could this happen to me…?_

" There you are, Naomi! "

Yuki's face filled her vision.

" Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you! " Her friend began her angry tirade.

" I accepted Senior Takuma Ichijo's invitation to the ball, Yuki. "

She stopped and looked at Naomi, wordlessly.

" Um, that's good, " the student councilor answered, choosing her words carefully.

" Good? You think that's good? Well, I think just the opposite, " Naomi replied, glumly.

Yuki went over to sit beside her, near the lake.

" Look on the bright side, at least you have a partner now. Besides, Zero would be happy for you. "

The girl stared at her friend as if she had gone out of her mind.

" Well, at the very least he'll think that since you attended the ball, you're not affected by him accepting another girl's invitation. Plus, he'll not have to worry if you did attend. You don't want his night to be ruined by worrying about you now, don't you? "

Naomi eyes widened and shook her head vigorously. Her friend smiled at her reaction.

" Then, you'll have to go, Naomi!"


	17. Chapter 16: Simple Promises

Chapter 16: Simple promises…

" Only one day left, Naomi but we don't even have a decent thing to wear. Not even a single dress! " Yuki wailed and flopped down on the other girl's bed.

That's because we do not own a single one, Yuki… 

" But can't we just go in our uniforms? " Naomi inquired, as she had never been to a ball much less to a party in her entire life.

The student councilor tried to stifle a laugh when she heard the girl's innocent question.

" You've never been to a ball before, am I right? " Yuki asked.

She shook her head in reply.

" This is a major event so we need formal dresses to don, understand? "

Naomi nodded to show that she understood.

" Maybe we could go for a looksie in town, this afternoon and get them there, " Yuki suggested. " How about

it? "

Be fore the sixteen-year-old could answer, a knock sounded at the door.

" Now who could it be? "

Naomi unlocked the door and gasped.

" What are you doing here? "

Takuma led the confused girl up to his room, closing the door and latching it.

The girl shrugged out of the shawl that he hastily threw over her when she unlocked the door, letting it rest on the floor.

" What do you think you're doing? " she demanded angrily.

He stepped up to her. The vampire was at least a foot taller than she was. Naomi could not help but feel slightly frightened.

" You look really cute when you're angry, did you know that? "

He placed two fingers underneath her chin and lifted it up. Her emerald greens met his mazarine blues. He saw it. That trapped look.

Her eyes traveled past him and landed on the locked door.

_I'm trapped…_

_He's blocking the only exit…_

_What's worse, I'm alone with him…_

" Wh-What do you want? "

" You really are different from the rest. You stand out… "

Naomi backed up a step.

" Why did you bring me here? " she asked.

Takuma chuckled. " I wanted to give you something… "

" It can wait until tomorrow, can't it? "

She went past him but he reacted quickly, blocking her exit.

" I'll scream if you don't let me go, " the sixteen-year-old warned.

With a swift movement, the vampire clamped his hand over her mouth. The girl struggled against him but she was overpowered by his inhuman strength.

" I don't want to hurt you, Naomi and I've no intention of doing so. Please listen to what I have to say because I have a reason of bringing you here. "

After that, he released his hold on her.

" Promise? "

" Yes, I promise that I'll not hurt you. "

" Okay, I'll listen. "

Naomi looked up at him, expectantly.

" This gift is for you. "

He handed a package over to her. However, the sixteen-year-old did not take it but instead shot him, a questioning look.

" I wanted to give it to you earlier but I forgot about it, " Takuma explained, grinning sheepishly. " I want you to open it when you're in your room… alone. I think you'll know what to do with it. "

" You want my permission? " Chairman Cross echoed, looking confused. " For what, Yuki? "

" Well, Naomi and I wanted to go to town to purchase dresses for the both of us since we don't have any. "

" Both of you… alone? "

She nodded in reply.

" I'm afraid not, Yuki, " Her foster father replied, shaking his head.

" But we're student councilors and we know how to fend for ourselves! " She argued.

" I know that but I can't afford the risk. "

The girl avoided his eyes and stared at the floor.

" I'm sorry, Yuki but no. "

" But- "

" There're vampires crawling about there. And lately, their numbers have been increasing rapidly, " he said, cutting her off.

" But if we brought along an escort with us? "

There was a long pause.

" I might consider it, " the man answered finally.

His foster daughter's face considerably brightened.

" So, it's a 'yes' right? "

Reluctantly, he nodded.

Yuki uttered a happy scream. " Thank you! "

" By the way Yuki, who might be that escort? " the Chairman asked as she neared the door.

" Takuma Ichijo. Why do you ask? "

" Nothing. "

As the door closed behind her, Chairman Cross mumbled to himself.

" I thought it would be Zero but why the assistant Night Class leader? "


	18. Chapter 17: The Mysterious Ploy

Chapter 17: The Mysterious Ploy…

_I wonder what is inside…?_

" **I want you to open it when you're in your room…alone. I think you'll know what to do with it. "**

_Should I trust him and open it…?_

_But the gift is from a vampire…_

_It really is about trust…_

_All my life, I've trusted many people but they betrayed me…_

_They played around with me…_

_Toyed with my feelings…._

_All because I stood out…_

All because I was different from the others… 

_They didn't even give me a chance to show myself…_

_My true self…_

_The only person who saw past all that was none other than Zero…_

_He stayed on and protected me…_

_In the past, my life was filled with bitterness and broken promises…_

_But now, it's different…_

_Full of hope…_

_And promises, which are not broken…_

_As well as friends…_

_Maybe I should just trust him…._

With anticipation, Naomi unwrapped the package. A gauze-like peach dress fell onto the bed.

_He gave me a dress…?_

_But how could I wear something this beautiful to the ball…?_

She trailed her finger over it.

I don't think it'll be suitable for me… 

_It's just too beautiful…_

_Unlike me…_

" Naomi! The chairman gave us permission to go! " Yuki announced, barging into her room. " And- "

The girl snapped her mouth shut when her gaze landed on the gown.

" I thought you didn't own a dress. "

Her sentence was between a question and an accusation.

" No, I didn't but Takuma gave it to me. He wants me to wear it tomorrow. "

The other student councilor did not reply.

" Anyway. I'll still go with you, Yuki, " Naomi offered helpfully.

" Really? "

She nodded and spoke, " What are friend for? "

" Did you like my gift? " Takuma whispered in Naomi's ear when he slipped behind her.

" The dress was really beautiful, thank you, " she answered and continued with her search for the perfect dress for Yuki.

" But it really isn't beautiful compared to you… "

The sixteen-year-old did not answer for she knew that he was flirting with her.

" How about this one, then? " Yuki piped in as she appeared from the changing room in a yellow dress.

" No, yellow isn't your colour. It's too…striking, " Naomi commented, examining her friend. " I hope you don't think it as an insult. "

" Nope. But, Naomi. We've gone through at least five dresses and this is the sixth one. "

" They don't suit you, not even a single one. "

" She's right, Yuki, " the vampire replied.

Yuki sighed heavily.

" I know when I'm out-voted, " she muttered as she went back into the dressing room.

Naomi surveyed the rack again before something caught her eye.

It was a strapless emerald green gown.

Maybe we should give this a try… 

" Yuki, try this one. I think this is it. "

_The perfect one…_

Finally… 

" Do you notice that we're being followed? " Takuma mumbled under his breath.

The other two girls nodded slowly. They kept on walking without turning around. Footsteps were audible, a few feet behind them.

" We've got to do- "

The words were barely out of Yuki's mouth when three vampires stepped out in front of them.

" Give us the girl and we'll let you go, unharmed. "

One of the vampires pointed at Naomi.

" I'll be waiting… " 

The warning flitted through her mind as she stood there numbly.

Takuma brandished his long sword while Yuki wielded her staff.

" Why do you need her for? " the guy demanded.

" We're not permitted to divulge any information. "

" What if we refuse? "

The vampire smirked. " Then we'll take her…by force. "

With that, they took out their own weapons and began advancing towards the trio.

" Yuki, take Naomi and run! "

She did not need to be told twice. Grabbing Naomi's arm, Yuki fled the scene.

" Do you think that they'll simply escape, boy? "

The vampire laughed cruelly and snapped his fingers.

" I think you're making a big mistake because they're no match for us.

With that, the other two took off after the girls.

" Oh no! A dead end! We're trapped! I must have taken a wrong turn! " Yuki wailed and glanced backwards.

The two vampires blocked their only exit out of the alley.

" I take the pretty one, " one of them said, cocking his head towards Yuki and licked his lips.

" Suit yourself, Cal. "

Then, they lunged for their victims.

" Watch out, Naomi! " Yuki yelled and pushed Naomi out of harm's way.

The girl lost her balance and fell.

" You're almost too easy, a prey, " Cal's buddy mocked her.

She was too stunned to even answer.

" Get a grip of yourself, Naomi! " the other girl shouted as she ducked Cal and tried to deliver a blow of her own but failed.

The vampire grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to her feet.

" I was expecting more from a girl that our Master desired but she can't even speak. "

He smirked when he saw her face.

" Frightened of us, vampires, are you? Well, I'm not going to hurt you because of our Master. "

The vampire tightened his grip on her wrist, his razor-sharp fingernails digging into her tender skin. A drop of blood dripped onto the ground, staining it with its colour.

" Kill… " a voice murmured into her mind.

This voice belong to the same person… 

" Kill them, Naomi… "

As if in a trance, Naomi reached out and touched his forehead. She closed her eyes and willed powerful thoughts into his mind.

Kill Cal… 

_Kill him…_

_I want you to do it…_

_Then I want you…_

_To kill yourself…_

The vampire's mind was so easy to penetrate. His eyes became empty and emotionless. He released his hold on her and silently approached his partner, his axe drawn out.

Attack him… 

_Do it now…_

He nodded and brought his weapon down on him. Cal did not have time to react and he burst into dust.

Now, kill yourself… 

The vampire did just that. Almost immediately, exhaustion overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 18: Green with envy

Chapter 18: Green with envy…

" And then, you fainted. "

Yuki studied the other girl's face, carefully. Naomi's face was blank.

No realization… Nothing… 

" It's really weird! How could he betray his own partner and then kill himself? " She continued.

" He killed himself? " Naomi echoed. " The last thing I remembered was that he hurt my wrist and that's it. "

" It was like…someone or something was controlling his mind, " Yuki replied softly. " I saw him… "

" Saw him…? " Naomi urged her.

" I saw him nod his head before he killed Cal. "  
The girl's throat tightened and she found it hard to breathe.

Did I do that…? Did I murder those two vampires…? 

_Does that make me…_

A murderer…? Just like the vampire who murdered my parents… 

_I wanted to avenge my parents' deaths but maybe…_

_Instead, I became one…_

" Naomi? "

" Hmm? "

" Are you alright? Your face turned white all of a sudden. "

" Um, yes. Yes, I'm okay, " Naomi answered, faking a smile. " Anyway, what happened to Takuma? "

" OH, don't worry about him. He managed to defeat the third one. "

Suddenly, the girl felt sick.

Didn't defeat meant killed…? 

" You mean he killed the third vampire? "

Yuki nodded. " He hunts Level E vampires. "

" Level E? "

" Uh-huh. Level End. Human vampires who cannot control their lust for human blood. Therefore, aristocrats or the true-blooded vampires have to hunt them down. Senior Takuma is an aristocrat, " Yuki explained.

" So, does that make that three vampires, Level E? "

" Senior Takuma seems to think so. "

Naomi did not reply.

" Frightened of us, vampires are you? Well, I'm not going to hurt you because of our Master. " Somehow, I think that they aren't Level E vampires… 

" So, who did you ask, Akatsuki? " Hanabusa asked his cousin.

Akatsuki smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Must be a human girl. "

" Please, I won't want to waste my time on vermins. I invited Ruka Soen. "

" Ruka? " his cousin repeated, shocked.

" Yeah, " Akatsuki answered, the smirk never leaving his face. " What about you? "

Hanabusa blushed and shook his head reluctantly.

Akatsuki let out a snort. " Yeah, like I'm simply going to believe you, " he added, sarcastically.

" Believe it or not, " the other vampire shrugged casually.

Akatsuki's light brown eyes narrowed. " Sure, but there must be a girl that you would want to invite. "

His cousin's face assumed a longing and wistful look.

" I wanted to invite Naomi but Takuma got to her first. "

Instantly, Akatsuki's eyebrows shot up and he glanced behind him.

Zero Kiriyu's back stiffened and he stopped what he was doing. The vampire almost felt sorry for him.

_Poor guy…._

_Must be tough on him…_

However, his cousin was clearly enjoying his reaction.

" She is such a desirable girl. Besides, I could snag one dance with her during the ball, " he continued in a much louder voice.

Akatsuki noticed Kiriyu's jaw clench as he tensed up. His hands were balled into fists.

Hanabusa is really going overboard… 

" I wonder if I could kiss her. "

That did it. The guy stood up abruptly causing the chair he was sitting on, to fall over. He stalked over to Aido and glared at him, spitefully.

" Shut it, why don't you, Aido? "

Hanabusa smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

" Aww, lover boy is just jealous. "

Akatsuki studied Zero's face. He looked ready to throttle his cousin.

" I said shut it! Do you understand my sentence? "

The other vampire rolled his eyes.

" Did you every touch her, Kiriyu…like I did? "

Zero's face tightened but he did not reply.

" Her cheek was so warm and soft underneath my hand… "

He cut him off, " Haven't I told you to stay away from her? "

Aido's eyebrows rose, " You did? "

" You better. "

A sneer crept to his lips.

" Watch me, " Akatsuki's cousin replied, cruelly.


	20. Chapter 19: The Dancing Princess

Chapter 19: The Dancing Princess…

Naomi surveyed Yuki's handiwork in the full-length mirror. She could barely recognize her reflection. She had transformed from a plain Jane to a princess. Takuma's gauze-like peach dress hugged her body, revealing perfect curves here and there. It's tone brought out the color of her eyes, making her look pretty. Her long reddish-brown hair was half up and the rest came tumbling down in soft feminine waves, past her shoulders.

" You look really pretty, Naomi! "

" So, do you, " Naomi replied shyly.

Yuki looked really beautiful in the strapless green gown that Naomi had chosen. Her normally loose amber brown locks were piled atop her head while several strands of hair framed her face. She grinned.

" Now, the final touch. "

Very gently, the student councilor picked up the delicate strings of pearls, lying on the bed and wove it carefully into Naomi's hair.

" There! "

" Thank you so much, Yuki for the makeover! " Naomi said, hugging her friend, tightly.

" Oh, it's nothing. "

" But, I'll have to admit that you made me up a tad too much, " she added teasingly, stepping back.

Yuki laughed and playfully whacked her shoulder.

" Hey! "

Naomi grinned.

" Well, let's get going! " The student councilor urged, grabbing Naomi's hand.

" Now? "

" Uh-huh. Now! "

" B-But, I'm not ready yet! "

Yuki rolled her eyes.

" You look more than ready! "

" I maybe ready physically but I'm not, mentally! " Naomi argued.

" Right! "

With that, Yuki forcefully led a protesting Naomi, down to the hall.

_This is so great…!_

_Leaving me alone like that…!_

Naomi clasped her hands tightly together as she walked through the tightly knitted crowd. She definitely did not do with a large crowd. Everyone was staring straight at her. A few girls were whispering to one another. They did not even bother to care that Naomi was within earshot.

" Look at her! She looks so ugly! "

" She is such a bitch! "

" She looks like an ape in that dress! "

" Ugh, I've never seen such a revolting sight in my entire life! "

" Just who does that bitch think she is, waltzing in here like that! "

Naomi froze. A huge lump formed in her throat. Tears stung at the back of her eyelids as she allowed those hurtful words to tear at her heart.

_Why are they doing this…?_

_I don't even know who they are…!_

_I haven't done anything to them…!_

_Why aren't they giving me a chance…?_

_A chance…_

_That I'm also a human being…?_

_Capable of being a worthy friend…?_

Suddenly, she felt terribly exposed.

_I've got to get out of here, fast…!_

Before she could flee, a familiar person appeared.

_Zero…!_

Her legs were rooted to the ground as he walked towards her. He looked really handsome in his black coat over a white buttoned down shirt, which slightly exposed his chest and trousers. Defiant lavender met mild green. His eyes spoke volumes but she quickly averted hers away. Finally, he walked past her. Using every bit of her strength, she willed herself not to turn around or burst into tears.

Zero was breathless when he caught sight of Naomi standing there, before his very eyes.

_She looks like an angel…_

_Vulnerable…_

_Soft…_

_Pretty…_

He had so much affection for her but he did not know how to show it. He cared too much. To his surprise, he felt a wave of anger wash over him.

_Damn girl…_

_She, pretty much, took over my mind and dreams…_

_How could she simply just come, dancing into this school and take my heart and breath away…?_

_Stupid dancing princess…!_

_Now, I'm sounding like one of those lovesick poets…_

_Is this what love feels like…?_

_Complicating matters and messing up my life…?_

_Just a few days ago, I was so excited to invite her to the ball…_

_This isn't just like me…_

Zero tried to drink in and memorize her so he could torture himself later.

_I should have refused Mitsumi's invitation…_

_Now, see what I get in the end…?_

_God, she's so beautiful…_

He tried to catch her eyes. He wanted to apologise. He knew she was hurt, badly because when he caught them and held her gaze, sadness was visible.

_I'm so sorry, Naomi…_

_Can't you see that I wanted you and not some girl…?_

Quickly, she looked away and he was forced to walk by her to receive his 'date' although it pained him.

Naomi took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Naomi…_

_But how can I…?_

Those sick and rude words were plastered and were being repeated in her mind. To make matters worst, Zero showed up and stood right before her.

_I mean it's only one dance…_

_There will be other chances…_

_But, why does it hurt so much…?_

That was a question which she did not have an answer.

" Did you miss me? "

Almost immediately, she snapped out of her musings. Takuma kneeled before her with his right hand outstretched. Without thinking, she placed her hand his.

_Leave it to him to be dramatic…_

The vampire stepped up to her and with his left hand; he tucked a red rose behind her ear. The closeness caused her blush prettily as she forced a smile onto her lips.

_That rose…_

_It looks so familiar…_

Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise.

_Don't tell me…_

He led her to the dance floor but she held back when she realized just what a big mistake she was about to make.

" What's wrong? "

" No, I-I can't do that, " Naomi whispered, blushing harder.

" Huh? Do what? " He asked, looking confused.

" Um…I-I can't dance. "

" Oh. "

Takuma looked disappointed but after a moment, he considerably brightened up.

" Don't worry. I can teach you how to dance! "

" Huh? No, wait! "

The vampire ignored her cry and tugged her nearer to him. He snaked both arms around her slender waist.

" Just wrap your arms around my neck, Ms. Segawa. "

Slowly but reluctantly, she obeyed.

_This is really getting too intimate…_

However, to do just that, she needed to step closer until her fore head was barely just inches away from his lips.

" Now, always allow the guy to take the lead. Then, you simply follow. "

The girl nodded slightly.

" Step to the front and then back. And twirl. "

Naomi felt like a lumbering and clumsy hippopotamus. She kept stepping onto Takuma's shoes with every step she took.

" I-I'm really so sorry, " she mumbled, giving him an embarrassed smile.

He chuckled. " It's really quite alright. You'll get it with practice. "

" I-I've been meaning to ask you about something important, " Naomi told him, awkwardly.

" Sure, go on. "

"She stopped moving. (Or rather dancing.)

" Are you the person who left me that other red rose on my desk, a few days back? "

Takuma laughed, " What makes you think I put it there? "

" This is not funny. It makes perfect sense to me, " she hissed angrily.

" You really are a smart one, aren't you? " he told her, teasingly.


	21. Chapter 20: Pure Innocence

Chapter 20: Pure innocence…

Zero sneaked another glance at Naomi and Takuma Ichijo. He felt another strong surge of jealousy.

I should have gotten to her sooner… 

He saw her blush. Smile. Laugh. Frown. All these made his heart softened and eased his envy towards Ichijo just a little.

All of these are her trademarks… 

He found himself missing her. He missed the sweet and warm feeling when he was with her. He missed her sweet smiles. Her lilting laugh. Her warm and comforting words.

But do I deserve all that…? 

_After all, I've hurt her…_

" Zero, did you just hear what I just said? " Mitsumi's voice broke into his thoughts.

HE groaned inwardly and tried his very best not to roll his eyes.

Man, what else can this woman do…? 

_Besides, gossiping and babbling…?_

" Uh, could you excuse me for a moment? " Zero mumbled absently.

Without even waiting for her reply, the vampire walked off, leaving a rather humiliated Mitsumi in his wake.

Naomi's head was spinning.

I really can't take this anymore…! I didn't realize that dancing is so horrible…! 

_Maybe, I should take a breather…_

" Um, " she began, not knowing how to tell Takuma without hurting his feelings.

" Is there something wrong, Ms.Segawa? "

" I'm, not sure how to say this but I think maybe we should stop dancing. I didn't mean that your dancing is so terrible. It's so excellent but it's me. I feel like I'm such a klutz, steeping on your shoes and all, " Naomi prattled on.

Her dance partner stared at her with an amused look on his face.

" Hey, hey. Take it easy, okay? " He answered. " I get the message. "

" Does this mean I can go? " she asked, hopefully.

Takuma laughed with mirth at her wide- eyed innocence and nodded.

" Oh yeah, I'll return your staff and music sheet. Meet me in the music room tomorrow. "

Naomi nodded excitedly and skipped off. The vampire watched her go.

For a sixteen-year-old… 

_I've never seen such innocence…_

_Innocence like that of a five-year-old…_

She can really warm one's heart simply with her innocence… 

_Even one with that of the coldest heart…_

_Without even meaning to…_

_She really is something…_

Naomi sighed and inhaled, a lungful of fresh air.

_It's really a beautiful night…._

_So blissful…_

" There's that bitch! " 

She gasped and swung around.

A group of girls formed a tight circle around her, preventing escape. Naomi's face scrunched up in fear when she realized that she was totally surrounded.

" Is there something wrong? " the girl stammered.

" You are that 'something wrong', "a menacing voice rang out.

One of the girls stepped inside the ring and folded her arms across her chest.

Naomi's jade eyes widened in her shock.

" I-I know you! You're… Mitsumi, the person who invited Zero! "

" Oh, so you know my name, do you now? " Mitsumi sneered. " Well then, we can skip the introductions and get on with the show! "

" Wh-what do you want with me? " Naomi demanded, her voice quivering.

The other girl approached her with a razor-sharp scissor in her hand.

" You stole Zero away from me! I've been in love with him for more than a year and then you came along and snatched him for yourself! " She accused. " And what's more, you're not even pretty but Senior Aido and Senior Ichijo likes you and showers you with affection when they barely even glanced at us! "

Naomi's eyes glistened with tears when she heard all that accusations being hurtled at her.

" I-I didn't mean to. I didn't even know you like Zero. I'll- " her words were cut short.

" Enough excuses. It's already too late, Naomi. To save my Zero, I'll hack your face until it's scarred for life and cut you, bald. Then, you can live with your lies! " Mitsumi replied, threateningly. " Hold her down! "

" NO! " Naomi wailed, sobbing pitifully.

She struggled for all she was worth but it did not matter for the sharp point of the scissor was already inches away from her unblemished face.

Zero… 

_Help me…_

_You promised…_

_That you would be my guardian angel…_

_I need you…_


	22. Chapter 21: Youthful Laughter

Chapter 21: Youthful laughter…

_Please come for me…!_

_You promised me…!_

_Please fulfill that unfulfilled promise…_

Naomi shut her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen.

_Zero, help me…!_

" What do you think you're doing? " The all too familiar voice demanded.

Instantly, her eyes flew open.

There, her guardian angel stood. He looked shocked and angry at the same time.

" Leave Naomi alone! "

Mitsumi's companions released their grasp on her and backed away from her. She sank to the ground, feebly. Zero was at her side instantly and he picked her up. The vampire cradled the girl protectively to his chest. Then, he glared at the other girls.

" So, it's true then! " Mitsumi cried out. " You really like her! "

" What does it have to do with you, Mitsumi? " he spoke up, sharply. " Naomi has done you no harm. What rights have you to harm her? "

The girl did not reply.

" She is innocent. Why doesn't she deserve a chance to be friend? To be amongst you? " He went on.

" She stood out. Somehow, she's different from the rest of us, " another girl answered.

Zero smirked.

" Pathetic. I think it was hatred and envy that drove you to be cruel. You called her names. You tortured her with your words. Being different isn't an excuse. She tried to blend in but you didn't give her that chance. Do you know what I think? You are all just behaving like a bunch of annoying children. Childish and petty. "

With that, he turned and strode off with Naomi in his arms.

" Thank you for standing up for me- "

" What were you thinking, Naomi? Leaving the dance party and coming out here on your own? " He demanded.

Naomi was speechless as she continued to stare up at Zero.

" You could have been hurt by those girls if I wasn't there! " He continued angrily. " You were really outnumbered! "

" I-I'm sorry, " she whispered softly, averting her eyes away from his.

" I think you've had enough for one night. Let's get you back to your room. "

The vampire's voice softened considerably.

" No, I don't want to, " Naomi spoke up quietly. " I'm fine, Zero. "

He put her down.

" Do you want to go elsewhere then? "

Zero looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reply.

" Uh-huh. I want to go to the stables. "

" The stables? In this outfit? " He was shocked at her answer. " Aren't you afraid of getting dirty? I know all girls do. "

" But, not this one. I want to. "

Zero smiled and laughed.

" You're full of surprises, aren't you? "

" Really? "

" Yeah. "

And, they both laughed happily as they made their way over to the stables.

Many dirty looks were shot in Yuki's direction as she danced with Senior Kaname. Most of them came from Senior Ruka Soen.

Probably, they're all just jealous… 

_Since Senior is focusing too much on me…_

_Do I mean that much to Senior…?_

As if reading her thoughts, he murmured softly into her hair.

" You mean a lot to me, Yuki. "

Does that mean that you like me…? 

" Yuki, are you enjoying this ball? " he asked her.

" Uh…Uhm, " she stuttered, blushing deeply.

_How stupid can I get…?_

_I'm acting all weird around him…!_

_This has got to stop…!_

Kaname chuckled.

Oh great, now he's laughing at me…! 

" Um, S-Senior Kaname, maybe- "

" Okay ladies and gentlemen, this Valentine Day Ball is nearing to the end. Before all of us go about with our daily routines starting the very next day, we could kiss our dance partners goodnight. Especially the girls. Let these kisses be the gifts for our guys! " The deejay's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. " This is from Chairman Cross. "

A loud cheer erupted mainly from the girls from the Day Class in response to this. However, some people were clearly horrified by the very idea. Yuki was one of them.

Kiss…? 

_I've got to kiss Senior Kaname…?_

_Do I really need to kiss him on the cheek or…_

_Chairman, I'm really going to kill you…!_

_How could he do this to me…?_

Everywhere she looked, people broke off into couples and were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

They're all kissing each other's lips… Now, what should I do…? 

" Yuki, I do not intend to pressurize you but I'll respect your decision. "

She snapped her head up and looked at Kaname.

_I'm not ready yet…_

_But maybe I could give him this…_

Standing up on tiptoes, she raised her lips, brushing it lightly against his cheek.

White Lily sniffed at Naomi's dress.

" Down girl! If you're looking for more sugar cubes then I don't have any. "

The horse neighed unhappily.

" But I brought along an apple just for you! I took it from the party, "

Naomi replied and held it out to her.

White Lily chomped on it and swallowed. It neighed contentedly and licked her hand gratefully.

" Hey, it tickles! " Naomi squealed.

Zero smiled and shook his head as he wiped his brow after raking fresh hay for all the other horses.

" You must be thirsty, " she spoke up, noticing White Lily's nearly empty water trough. " I'll go get you some water. "

The girl took an empty bucket and went over to the water hose to fill it up. She lifted it with both hands and struggled over to White Lily's stall.

" Here, let me help you, Naomi, " Zero volunteered, grinning. " You're really going to spill it. "

She smiled, looking embarrassed. He took the bucket from her and poured the liquid into the trough effortlessly.

" Uh, thank you, Zero. "

Before he could say anything more, White Lily chewed his hair.

" Okay, okay. You want your coat brushed right? "

The horse snorted.

" Right. But can you tell me in a different way instead of chomping my hair? I'll be bald before I hit twenty! "

" But Zero, horses can't talk! " Naomi laughed.

The vampire turned to face her.

" I know that! " he exclaimed in mock indignation. " What is with you girls, today? "

And then, he himself burst into laughter.

_When I'm with her, I'll laugh…_

_Like I've never done in my whole life…_


	23. Chapter 22: Bloody Desires

Chapter 22: Bloody desires…

It was already past midnight when Naomi stumbled into her bed in exhaustion. Soon, she was fast asleep. It was not long before she awoke. The girl was a light sleeper so even if there was a sound, she would practically awake. The girl clutched her covers to her chest and sat up. Her hand groped around in the darkness for the lamp switch. She flicked it but there was no light.

That's weird… 

_The light switch is not working…!_

Flinging her comforter aside, she got up and looked around.

Someone's in the room with me… 

She shivered as the cold seeped into her very skin.

" S-Show yourself. I-I want to know who you are! " She stammered.

Naomi squinted at the profile near the window. Silently, she approached the figure.

" Hanabusa Aido… " Naomi murmured.

The vampire smiled softly in reply.

" Wh-What are you doing here? " She demanded, backing away. " I thought all vampires need to be invited into the room before they can enter. "

His eyes glittered coldly as he took a step towards her.

" That's just fairytale, " he answered.

" What do you want? "

Now, he stood in front of her.

" Zero can't save you anymore, " Aido replied softly, grabbing both her shoulders.

The action took her by surprise.

" I didn't see you at the ball. Where did you go? "

She did not reply but stared defiantly up at him.

" So I see, you're resisting me. Perhaps, this would change your mind. "

He leaned in close. He was about to brush his lips against hers but she snapped her head to the side.

" Why are you doing this? "

He smirked.

" It's because I like you, Naomi. "

Naomi blushed and she looked away.

I wish Zero was the one who would say these words to me… But he's just too shy… 

_Senior Aido said it all without blinking an eye…_

_I don't think he even means it…_

_He said it on an impulse…_

_He wants something from me…_

" I know you want something from me. What is it? " She spoke up quietly.

Aido released his grip on her and stepped back to study her face.

" You really are different from the other girls. All right, I'll get straight to the point. I desire your blood. In other words, I_ lust_ for it, " he continued, his eyes narrowing. " And I will get what I want. "

Instinctively, the girl's hand covered her exposed neck. She stepped back.

" G-Get out. Get out of my room now. "

He smiled, exposing his fangs.

" I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetheart, " he murmured. " I won't leave until I'm 'satisfied'. "

The sixteen-year-old's eyes widened as the vampire lunged for her, grabbing her wrists and pushing her painfully against the wall.

" No, let me go! " she screamed, struggling to pull her wrists free from his vice-like grip.

Aido's grin grew even wider.

" Ah, screaming prey is soooo delectable. It aggravates my thirst for blood, " he growled.

" Naomi… "

Huh…? 

She stopped struggling.

" Kill him… "

I've heard this voice before when I was with Yuki and Senior Ichijo… 

_The last thing I heard was this…_

_Before I went completely berserk…_

_And murdered the other two vampires…_

It urged me to kill… 

" Kill him… "

" NO! Stop bothering me! " She yelled. " I don't know who you are! Get out of my mind! "

" Kill… "

" He must die… "

" He is the cause of your pain… "

" He must be eliminated… "

" Murder him… "

Naomi's vision blurred as she tried to stay conscious. Her knees and shoulders sagged. She could no longer maintain her balance.

" Just touch his forehead… "

No, I can't do that… 

_I have to fight it…._

_I can't give in…_

However, she found herself reaching out with one index finger. Reaching out for his forehead.

NO…! 

_I have to stop it…!_

Her finger wavered uncertainly as she struggled with the unseen force.

" Just do that and I'll take care of everything else… "

No…! I can't murder anymore…! This has got to stop… 

_But I've got to stop this bloodthirsty vampire…!_

Instead, she allowed her finger to rest on the cool skin of his forehead just as he was about to bend over and drink from her neck. Before he could react, she used all of her willpower to dominate his mind.

Forget… 

His eyes widened and he staggered backward causing him to lose his balance, landing onto her bed, breaking his fall.

" Wh-What are you? " The vampire demanded.

The girl did not reply but straddled him.

I can do this… 

_I'll end this once and for all…_

She cupped his cheek in one hand and covered his forehead with the other. Her eyes bore deep into his.

Forget… 

_Forget me…_

_Erase my image from your mind…_

_Your lust for my blood as well…_

_Forget…_

_Let me be forgotten…_


	24. Chapter 23: Lost

Chapter 23: Lost…

Naomi stared at her hands.

_What have I become…?_

_I don't even know myself anymore…_

_Just who am I…?_

_That voice in my mind…_

_Can it read my mind…?_

_Does that mean that it can read my thought right now…?_

Suddenly, she felt exposed and transparent.

I thought this cursed ability was nothing more than invading people's thoughts and minds… 

_But now…_

_I can control their will and minds alike…_

_Killing without evidence…_

_Erasing thoughts just like that…_

_My parents must be hiding something…_

_A secret why they are constantly over protective…_

_A dark secret that the voice knows…_

_Or was it something else…?_

_Something deeper…?_

_And not that ability…?_

_This means…_

" Naomi Segawa? "

She perked up at her name. An older but good-looking boy faced her, looking quite unsure of himself. He shifted from foot to foot. The guy sure was attracting lots of attention from the female population. At first, Naomi looked puzzled but she quickly pasted on a weak smile.

" Yes I am. Are you lost or something? "

" Huh? O-Oh yeah, sort of. "

He flasher her a hundred-watt smile and extended his hand out.

" I'm Avren Walters. I'm a new student. "

She stared at his hand, hesitating ever so slightly but then cautiously shaking it. Quickly, she dropped his hand like a hot potato.

" I think Chairman Cross is expecting you. I'll take you there. "

" Thanks a lot! " Avren gushed gratefully and went in.

As she watched him go, a thought occurred to her.

I forgot to ask him how he knew my name… 

_Oh well…_

_Maybe some other time…_

" So, how was your night rendezvous with the girl? " Akatsuki asked, casually, not wanting to sound so eager.

Hanabusa stared at his cousin for a long moment before he answered.

" What night rendezvous? "

Akatsuki smirked. " Man, trying the 'innocent' act will not work with me because they don't work. "

However his cousin's face remained as earnest and blank as ever.

" What innocent act? I'm serious. There was no night rendezvous. "

Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

" Man, do you have a short-term memory loss or something? Just last night, you were going on and on and on with your plan to get Naomi Segawa wrapped around your little finger, " he burst out.

Now, Hanabusa looked angry.

" Now, how did a Naomi Segawa fit into the picture? I've never met her in my entire life! "

Akatsuki looked suspicious as his eyes narrowed.

" You are not trying to pull my leg this time, are you? "

The other vampire shook his head slowly.

" This has gotta be a joke right? I mean, you sounded so eager the last time when you talked about her. "

Aido raised his hands in surrender.

" No, I come clean. This is no joke. "

His cousin still looked unconvinced as he continued to study Aido's face, waiting for some kind of reaction but could not find any.

" I'm positive you were into her. She must have done something to you yesterday, " Akatsuki mumbled under his breath. " Like I said that girl is just so weird from the very first time I met her. "

Note from 'moi': This chapter is too short, I know. And I apologise. But the title of this chapter **'Lost' **really fits the content.

-Naomi's a bit **lost** and she's trying to find_'herself' _within herself. (Haha, if you know what I mean.)

-Avren Walters makes his first appearance here. You will continue to read more about him in the subsequent chapters following this. This guy got **lost** along the way and Naomi helps him out. (Without helping herself first)

-Aido **lost** his memory and soon forgets about Naomi.

So you see what I mean, **'Lost'** in this case can mean anything…


	25. Chapter 24: The Lady and the Aristocrat

Chapter 24: The Lady and the Aristocrat…

" I'm very pleased to meet you, Chairman Cross. I'm Avren Walters. "

The older man stopped arranging the paperwork on his cluttered desk and looked up. Dylan knew that he was confused but his face4 betrayed no emotion.

" I clearly wasn't expecting any visitors. Not in my schedule anyway, " Chairman Cross replied, looking directly into Avren's eyes. " And I don't have a student by that name. "

The boy frowned but made no move.

" Aren't you going to invite me to sit down first? "

The man made no reply as he continued to watch Avren, a thoughtful look evident on his face. Finally, he motioned Avren over.

" Now, that's better. My purpose is to be enrolled here to continue my studies. I heard many rumors about this prestigious school, " the boy continued.

" What rumors? " the man spoke up sharply.

Avren shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh, just rumors. A girl by the name of Naomi Segawa was enrolled here just a few months ago. It seemed that the townspeople related the Segawa family with the vampires since her parents died under strange circumstances. Two distinctive puncture wounds on both their necks and their blood drawn out. Naomi was the only survivor. "

Chairman Cross's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward in his swivel chair.

" Vampire, huh? " he repeated. " Do you think that they exist in this world? "

Avren's cold gray eyes met his.

" What do you think? " Avren shot back.

His question caught the man off-guard. He quickly recovered, cleared his throat before answering.

" The townspeople must be strong believers of superstitions. "

Avren knew that he was veering away from the subject but the boy did not pursue. Instead, he nodded his head, agreeing with the older man.

" Besides, I met with the girl earlier in the hallways, " Avren told him. " She seems nice. "

" Yes, she is a gentle soul. "

Avren noticed that the tone of the man's voice softened a little.

" She's faring quite well, I see, for a girl who had lost his parents recently, " he commented.

Chairman Cross's eyes narrowed at this.

" I see you're quite interested in her, Avren. Is that the reason why you're enrolling here? "

Avren was insulted but he did not show it.

" This matter has got nothing to do with Naomi at all. In fact, it does not concern her, " he answered coolly. " And I pay well so- "

" Are you bribing me Avren Walters? " the man demanded angrily. " Because I don't need your money. "

The boy had enough of this but he remained calm.

" I meant nothing like that, sir. I was just stating a fact, so please. "

Chairman Cross leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

" If you think that I've offended you, then I'm sorry, " Avren added quickly. " I really need a place here. "

The older man did not reply as he mulled it over in his mind. Avren decided to back off and leave him to think.

" Alright, you have a place here. "

Avren smiled and stood up.

_Although we got off on the wrong foot, he agreed…_

_At least phase one of my plan is completed…_

_This Academy won't stand a chance…_

_I'll achieve my goals whatever the risks…_

" Good, I'm glad that you saw it from my point of view. "

Naomi pushed her bangs away from her damp forehead as she slid the door of then unused music room open. True to his word, Takuma Ichijo was already there, waiting patiently.

" Naomi! I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about our little 'date'. "

" I'm so sorry! I was held up by my guardian duties and I had to rush here, " she blurted out. " I came here as quickly as I could! "

Takuma gazed at her with an amused look on his face as she continued ranting.

" And I… " She clamped her mouth shut when she realized that she was blabbering.

" I-I'm sorry, " she stammered finally, her cheeks flaming.

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

" I don't see why you should be, Naomi. You've kept your part of the promise by being my dance partner. So, I'm going to keep my side of the bargain and return you your belongings. "

She beamed at him.

" Really? "

He nodded and regarded her with a pretend earnest expression.

" An aristocrat's code of honor. An aristocrat never goes back on his words when he promises his fair maiden, " Takuma said, dramatically.

" Right, " she laughed and rolled her eyes.

The vampire grinned widely, careful not to show her his fangs.

" Hey, at least I made you laugh. "

Naomi smiled back, her eyes dancing with mirth.

" Naomi? " he began, this time he looked serious.

Naomi's smile vanished and she eyed him warily.

" Who were those vampires back then? Did you know them? "

Her eyes darkened but she did not respond.

" They seemed to know you and I- "

His words were cut short when someone walked in. Naomi followed his gaze and turned around.

" Finally! I knew I'd find you here, Naomi! " Avren declared, marching up to her. " You need to show around the school. Chairman Cross asked you to. "

" Uh, well I- "

" Come on Naomi, " Avren tugged at her hand urgently.

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed her towards the door, not even once acknowledging Takuma.

" Maybe, I could catch you sometime tomorrow, " Takuma called after Naomi.

In reply, she flashed him an apologetic smile before she disappeared down the hall.


	26. Chapter 25: A Spritual Act

Chapter 25: A Spiritual Act

" Hey, wait up! "

Naomi balled her hands into fists as she stopped. Sighing, she turned around to face Avren.

" Okay, I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I didn't mean to laugh at you earlier, " he told her, apologetically. " Friends? "

He extended his hand out. For a splint second, Naomi reconsidered her decision but she decided to trust him. She felt her lips curve upwards in a smile.

" I can be one unless… " Naomi allowed her sentence to trail off.

" There's a catch? " Avren groaned.

" Yup! " she answered. " There are two things. "

He grimaced.

" Okay, so what are they? "

" Well, firstly, " she raised her index finger. " Stop calling me 'Mi-chan' because I hate it! "

" That's not too bad, " he commented with a slight nod of his head. " So, what's the second one? "

Naomi lifted her middle finger. " The last one is something which I want to know. "

All of a sudden, the guy's face changed. For one fleeting moment, Naomi thought he looked worried.

_What's he worried for…?_

" Alright, shoot. I'm ready. "

Gone was his anxiety and was replaced by a casual look.

" What I want to know is how you knew my name even though I've never met you in my entire life. "

" That's too easy, " he replied. " I asked around. "

" But, why pick me? " Naomi asked curiously.

Avren shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh, y'know, girls were literally drooling when they saw me except you so I thought maybe you could help me out since the others were busying drinking in my looks to help. Probably fainting as soon as I approach them. "

" An arrogant remark, I see, " she replied. " All right, friends! "

She shook his hand, sealing their friendship with a newfound trust and happiness.

Dusk fell over Cross Academy as quickly as dawn had vanished, swallowed up by impenetrable darkness. Both girls were out on their usual night rounds.

" Yuki, are you afraid of the dark? " Naomi asked her partner quietly as they continued to walk briskly through the dense clearing.

" No, but sometimes I am. Sometimes, it creeps me out. "

A silence hung over the two of them. Suddenly, Yuki stopped and turned around to face Naomi.

" How about you, Naomi? "

Naomi paused and met her amber eyes directly.

" Probably. I used to be afraid of the dark when I was young. My imagination was so wild that I started to hallucinate. I started to see things, which wasn't there. "

Yuki looked startled at the revelation of Naomi's past.

" Do you still do that? "

Naomi shook her head slowly.

" Oh. "

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced the night. Wordlessly, the two girls turned to each other and took off running towards it, their hearts thumping in their chests.

Please don't let it happen…! Yuki felt a nauseous feeling settle in the pit of her stomach at the very thought of it. The girl was pale. As pale as death. Her eyes were closed and her face scrunched up in pain. She was lying on the teacher's desk on her back. Her head was tilted at an odd angle. Almost like a ghost… 

Naomi shuddered and approached the girl cautiously. Yuki simply went forward to help her. However, Naomi saw something which Yuki overlooked. She was more of a translucent being.

" NO! Stop Yuki! Don't go near her! "

Then, everything happened to fast that both girls did not have time to react. The other girl sprang up from her unmoving position. Her eyes flew open to reveal whites. Her lips curled into an evil sneer. She leapt forward and engulfed Yuki, who stood stock-still. And then, she was gone. Disappeared. Vanished. Both of them, nowhere to be seen. They just evaporated.

" What happened here? "

The other remaining girl turned. Her movements were stiff as she met Zero's lavender orbs with a dazed look.

" I heard a scream. What's going on here? " Zero demanded, glaring at her.

Naomi's mouth tried to form words but she could not seem to find her voice. She was still in too much shock.

_Yuki disappeared…_

_She's gone…_

_I don't even know where she is…_

_And now, it's my entire fault…!_

_I should have warned her earlier…!_

_Now, it's too late already…_

_How am I going to answer Zero and Chairman Cross…?_

" Naomi! I'm asking you a question! "

The vampire grabbed her shoulders and shook her. It was then the dreaded tears sprang into her eyes and she buried her face into his broad but warm chest as he enveloped her in protective hug.

" Why are you crying, Naomi? Did something happen? " He asked her, softly.

Slowly and reluctantly, she nodded and avoided his eyes

" I'm always here for you, Naomi. You can always tell me anything. "

The girl glanced up at him.

" I-I'm sorry…it's all my fault! "

" Why are you apologizing for? What's the matter? " Zero asked her, puzzled.

" It's Yuki. She's…gone! " The girl cried out.


	27. Chapter 26: The Trust Betrayer

Chapter 26: The Trust Betrayer…

An incessant silence hung heavily in the air. Everyone was deeply involved in his or her own thoughts. Chairman Cross had a grave expression on his face as he struggled to remain calm. Zero leaned against the doorframe of the office. Kaname was leaning back, his hands grasping the arms of his chair. Naomi knew that all of them were accusing her. It was all her fault.

_And it's true…!_

_By coming here, I brought nothing but pain, sadness and trouble to others around me…!_

_It was a mistake…!_

" Now, what do we do from here? " Zero asked, finally breaking the silence.

No one answered him.

_I did not make the right choice after all…!_

_In fact, it was a blunder…!_

_If I had not come here, then Yuki would still be here…!_

Naomi clasped her hands even more tightly as she fought desperately not to cry.

" Naomi? "

Quickly, she looked up at the mention of her name.

" I want you to tell me something, " Chairman Cross told her. " I want to know your purpose of coming here the last time when I spoke to you about the councilor duties. "

She remained mum and broke eye contact.

" Now is not the time to cover up, Naomi, " Kaname interjected sharply.

It was the first time Naomi had met Kaname Kuran. She noticed that he had an accusing look in his dark eyes.

" It's all your fault that Yuki is gone! " he spat angrily. " You think you're so innocent, don't you? "

" Peace Kaname, " the older man spoke up, raising one hand up.

Turning to the girl, he spoke, " Kaname is right, Naomi, now is definitely not the time to cover-up. Please tell us. "

Naomi shook her head slowly.

" No, I won't…I will not, " she declared.

She stood up abruptly that the chair she had been sitting on toppled over with a resounding thud.

_It's true…!_

_I'll never belong here…!_

_It's all just one big lie…!_

_I'll never fit in here at all…!_

_I've messed everything up…!_

_I was too stupid to even realize it until it was too late…!_

With that, she ran out of the office.

" I can't find her anywhere, Chairman! She must have left the school campus, " Zero told Chairman Cross.

" The girl's dormitory? " the older man asked him. " Have you checked her room? "

" Yes, and her belongings are still intact. "

" She mustn't have gone very far on foot, " the Chairman concluded. " We've got to find the both of

them. "

" That girl must be hiding something from us, " Kaname spoke up. " From the way she was behaving, I must say, a dark one, which sets her far apart from the rest. "

He met Zero's eyes and held his gaze steadily.

" Perhaps, Kiriyu should know more to her than we do, " he added softly. " Since you have grown quite close to her over the last two or three months she was here. "

" Kaname is right. Naomi must have revealed her secret to you since she places a lot of trust in you, Zero, " Chairman Cross agreed.

Zero did not reply him as he thought it over.

_Maybe it is for the best…_

_For both their sakes…_

_I'm sorry, Naomi…_

_Please forgive me…_

_I've already broken our promise…_

_Now, I'm forced to do it again…_

_I've betrayed your trust…_

_Please forgive me just this once…_

And the guy proceeded on.

The wind swept about her as she stumbled along like a rag doll. Stray branches tore and scratched her arms and face.

" Yuki! It's me, Naomi! " She cried out. " Where are you? "

No one answered her.

_It's no use…!_

_She's really gone…!_

Images of her friend passed through her mind.

_Where could she be…?_

In answer, the rain came down harder, stinging her open wounds.

" Yuki! Where are you? "

Again, no one answered.

" Please, Yuki! Please answer me! "

She stopped running as she gasped for breath. The tears that she tried to keep inside flowed freely.

_**Now is not the time to cover up, Naomi!**_

_**It's all your fault that Yuki is gone!**_

_Is it really my fault…?_

She pondered guiltily. Naomi closed her eyes and covered her face.

_There's no hope…_

_She could be anywhere…_

Finally as she stood there like a lonely girl in the rain, she gave up completely.


	28. Chapter 27: The Unspoken Promise

Chapter 27: The Unspoken Promise…

Zero stroked her hair lovingly while he watched her sleep. He stared at her face, which was pale and drawn. She was weak, he noticed. He held her hand. Her skin was cold and clammy.

I'm sorry, Naomi… 

_I've made you suffer…_

_I've betrayed your trust…_

_I've revealed your darkest secret…_

_I know apologizing isn't enough compared to what you've been made to go through…_

" How is she faring, Zero? " Chairman Cross asked when he entered the room.

" Fine, I think. "

The older man sat down beside him.

" Must be hard for her to cope with that kind of ability, " he told Zero.

The vampire nodded.

" Kaname went out to search for Yuki with Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. "

Zero turned to face him.

" Do you want me to search for her as well? "

Chairman Cross shook his head and gave him a smile.

" No, I think you should stay here with Naomi and see to it that she gets better, " he answered and got up. " Now, I better patrol the grounds. "

He patted Zero's shoulder and left the room. He pulled the covers up to cover her chin, his hand never abandoning hers.

I'm determined to get you better, Naomi…! 

_And I will…!_

She was in a different plane. The place was engulfed in darkness.

" Naomi…! "

The voice was filled with despair and helplessness. It seemed to echo all around her.

" Yuki, is-is that you? "

" Help me, Naomi…! "

" But where are you? "

Almost immediately, another voice answered her question not Yuki.

" She's with me, Naomi… "

" It's you, isn't it? "

Cruel laughter surrounded her.

" Why yes, it's me. Who else could I be, sweetheart? "

'Sweetheart'…? 

Her eyes widened in shock.

" So, you're the one who was kin those nightmares! "

Again, there was the laughter, ringing in her ears.

" Took you a long time to figure out who I am? Come on Naomi, I've given you a lot of clues to figure out who I am. I thought you were much more smarter than this… " He mocked her.

" Let Yuki go! " she snapped angrily.

" Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper. You have to learn to control your temper, Naomi… "

" Please don't change the subject. Now, tell me where she is! " She spoke up, sharply.

" Ah, my favorite topic of conversation. I'll give you another clue, Naomi. The last one. You have until dusk to figure out where she is. However if you can't do that, she'll be murdered very brutally and you will only see her in her deathbed, understand…? "

She knew that he was toying with her like a cat does to its meal. He was the cat and she was the mouse.

The victim… 

_I've also been the mouse…_

_Even from the very beginning…_

" What is the clue? "

" She is in your nightmares. Those nightmares, which you were so terrified of. So until then, Mi-Chan…! "

Then, she awoke.

" Naomi, do you know you mean a lot to me? " Zero whispered softly as he embraced her tightly.

The girl did not answer him but hugged him back just as tightly. She closed her eyes and sniffed in the all to familiar scent of his aftershave.

I'll have to do this on my own… 

_Too many people's lives are at stake…_

_Already, my parents are dead…_

_I don't want Yuki or Zero to be hurt…_

_This is my problem…_

_It's my duty to resolve it…_

_And not depend on others…_

_I've depended too much on other people…_

_Zero…_

_I'm sorry…_

_But I will get Yuki back…_

_And that's a promise…_

_My unspoken promise…_

_To you, Zero…_

" Naomi? "

The girl looked up at him.

" I know what you're thinking. And I'm not going to allow it. "

She blinked and tilted her head to one side

" You are thinking of going out on your own to go and search for Yuki, isn't it? " Zero asked her, looking directly into her green eyes.

His lavender eyes burned into her green ones as he searched her face. Quickly, she looked away.

I'm not good at telling lies…! 

_I'm such an idiot…!_

" No, Naomi. Don't do this. You are already so weak. You can't over-exert yourself. Will you promise me that? " Zero replied.

I'm sorry, Zero… 

_I can't promise you…_

_For the sake of fulfilling the unspoken promise I made to you…_

" I-I promise. "


	29. Chapter 28: The Last Potential Clue

Chapter 29: The Last Potential Clue…

" Kaname definitely looks out of it, " Hanabusa whispered to his cousin.

" Yeah, and you had to make it worse for him, " Akatsuki told him, rolling his eyes.

Hanabusa pouted.

" I was just trying to lighten up his mood! " he argued.

" Yeah, at the wrong time too, " Akatsuki replied.

Hanabusa folded his arms, looking indignant.

" What did I do? "

" You told Kaname that Yuki'll turn up sooner or later. She simply went for a Night walk when she had been gone for nearly five hours. Do you think a Night walk would take up that much of time? "

Hanabusa's face grew red in embarrassment when he realized what a fool, he was making out of himself. He did not reply. They continued walking.

" Anyway, who is this girl, Naomi, who got involved with Yuki's disappearance? " Aido asked, his hands in his pockets.

" Are you sure you've never met her? " His cousin questioned, looking doubtful.

" What a ridiculous question! Of course I haven't! I've never met her in my entire life! " Hanabusa insisted, indignantly.

" Well, if you insist. Naomi Segawa is an orphan. 'They' say that she is a descendant of those Necromancers. Weird one, that girl. "

The other vampire's eyes widened.

" Like her? "

He pointed in the direction of a girl, wearing a black cloak over the Cross Academy School uniform.

" What the hell is she doing here? " Akatsuki cried out, alarmed. " Kaname's already furious with her! Don't know what he'll do if he finds her here! "

" What should we do now? "

Akatsuki looked at him.

" Abandon Yuki search plan? And, get her out of here? "

" Seems like it. C'mon! " His cousin answered, taking off.

**You have until dusk to figure out where she is…**

_**She is in your nightmare…**_

Those nightmares, which you were so frightened off… 

_My nightmares…_

_Which kept repeating itself…_

_Over and over again…_

_Those hallways…_

_I was standing in those hallways…_

Naomi's emerald eyes widened.

She is in your nightmares… 

_That must mean…_

_Yuki must be in there…_

_But where is that place…?_

_There were only three people in those nightmares…_

_Mummy…_

_Daddy…_

_And Zero…_

_What could it possibly mean…?_

_Could they all be inter-connected in some way…?_

_Those hallways are in an enclosed space…_

_Which mean that they are linked…_

_To something…_

_Like a…_

_House…_

_Come to think of it, those words which he said…_

_**She is in your nightmare…**_

Those nightmares you which were so terrified off… 

_If I replace the word nightmare and nightmares…_

_She is in your house…_

_Those hallways, which you were so terrified off…_

Casting a backward glance towards Zero who was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on her bed, Naomi smiled. A small and wistful smile. She turned back and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

" Goodnight, Zero… " She whispered before moving away into the shadows which was lengthening as dusk grew rapidly closer.

She took off, running down the dimly lit hallway, her midnight black cloak fanning out behind her. By the time she reached the closed but unlocked school gates, Naomi was gasping for air. She pushed the gates open and silently slipped out into the unwelcoming darkness.

" Naomi, what are you doing here? "

She staunched and looked up. Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain stood in front of her.

" Uh, I-I was just passing by. That's all. "

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and peered closely at her blotchy and pale face.

" I don't you do. You are here for a reason. Besides, do you have the Chairman's permission to be out here? "

She backed up a step.

" Y-yes, I did. Now, if you'll please excuse me, " she tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

" Where do you think you're going? " Hanabusa demanded.

" I…well, I-I need to get something done, " Naomi answered.

" Let us escort you there since it's dangerous for a girl to walk around at night. "

The girl looked at them in horror and shook her head.

" N-No, I'll be fine on my own, thank you. "

She forced a smile and ran past them, in the direction of her house.


	30. Chapter 29: Reign of Nightmares

Chapter 29: Reign of Nightmares…

" I'm here! " Naomi spoke up loudly, to no one in particular.

Her voice echoed creepily around her.

" Ah, Naomi. I was waiting for you… "

She spun around and stared around frantically.

" Where are you? " she demanded angrily. " Show me who you are! "

He chuckled and answered, " Very well. "

Naomi stared hard into the gloom as the shadows shifted revealing…

Avren!

" A-Avren? " she stuttered, shocked at his presence.

She took a step back, his gaze never leaving him.

" Why the shock, Naomi? " he sneered.

" I-I didn't know that you were the one who was behind all this. I trusted you as my friend- "

" Your friend? You think that I'm your friend? I'm your brother, Naomi. Your biological brother, " Avren spat out, looking disgusted.

She gasped, her eyes widening.

" M-My brother…? "

" Yes, my dear sweet sister. I came into this world, two years before you were even born. Do you remember Grandma Mine? "

Naomi could only nod, wordlessly.

" When you were born, I was just turning two. Grandma Mine saw into both our futures. My future was filled with Dark Arts and Evil Magicks while yours was pure and innocent. The reason why she looked into our future is because the Necromancers wanted a guardian to guard the ancient magicks that was sealed by our parents who were the last Necromancers in their long line of descendents. So that witch chose you over me. Then, our parents 'discarded' me like a used toy. Didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Said that I was a disgrace to the Necromancer family! "

Avren glared at his sister accusingly. His warm and open gray eyes were cold and filled with hatred.

" A-Avren, I'm sorry. I-I didn't – "

" My name is not Avren. It's Raven and yours isn't Naomi. Your real name is Aine, the protector of all magicks in the ancient language of the Necromancers, " he spoke up, sharply.

" Aine? " Naomi echoed, looking puzzled.

" Grandma Mine named you, " Raven replied shortly. " Naomi was just a pet name. It doesn't exist… "

" Naomi… " Zero murmured softly in his sleep as he stirred.

He lifted his head from the bed.

" Naomi? " the vampire called softly.

No one answered him. As soon as his eyes readjusted to the darkness, he leapt to his feet.

" Naomi! " Zero yelled.

He flicked on the light switch. Almost immediately, light washed over the whole room. The bed was empty. No Naomi. She had already left.

_Just as I thought…!_

Flinging the door open, he dashed down the hall.

_Shit…!_

_Shit…!_

_Shit…!_

_That girl must have gone to search for Yuki…!_

_How could I be so careless…?_

_As to fall asleep…?_

He could almost kick himself for his carelessness. He passed the Chairman's office and headed straight for the school gates. The gates were creaking slightly as it swayed in the breeze.

_She can't even clean up after herself…!_

Zero could almost laugh out loud.

_Such a naïve, innocent girl, she is…!_

_She might even consider her parents' murderer as her friend, unknowingly…!_

However, he knew in his heart of hearts, she was the Light of his life. Only his. He hoped that she will be alright.

Without even stopping to think, he ran through the gates. This time, not bothering to ask the Chairman for permission.

Please don't do anything stupid… 

_Naomi…_

" What do you mean that 'Naomi' doesn't exist? I grew up with this name. It's my identity. My parents and friends call me that! " Naomi protested. " And I'm no guardian! "

Her brother shook his head at this.

" You were witch-chosen, hand-picked by Grandma Mine. You cannot deny that fact, Aine. You are indeed the Necromancers' Spawn. "

" But I'm telling you that I'm not Aine! I came of my own accord to save Yuki! And I want answers. Somehow, I feel that this house holds all of it. "

" So you shall, in due time. You are right, however in saying that Yuki is hidden here in this very house but I do assure you that it'll be very…let's just put it this way, difficult to find her. As much as I want to stay and chat, I do not have that much time at my disposal. As they say, time waits for no man. The ceremony will begin now, " Raven answered.

" What are you talking about, Av-Raven? " Naomi demanded, looking guarded. " I want Yuki back! "

Raven smirked.

" Like I say, Aine, trading is the best way to resolve conflicts. "

" What are you saying, Raven? " Naomi asked, looking confused.

" I'm saying that if you want Yuki back, I can help you but it comes with a price. "

Her eyes widened in realization.

Give it back or else… 

_He wants something in return…_

That means… 

" You want me to hand over my ability, isn't it? "

Raven nodded.

" Bingo, that ability should have been mine but that witch bestowed that upon you right after you were chosen. Well, enough talk. We must begin now! "

He murmured, a few unintelligible words and immediately it took effect. Naomi's vision became fuzzy as she nearly blacked out.


	31. Chapter 30: Silent Threats

Chapter 30: Silent Threats…

" H-How did I get here? " Naomi whispered as terror seized her throat, making her voice barely audible. " Th-This place… "

Just like in my dreams… 

Beyond her were the ever-familiar hallways.

_Dreams turning into reality…_

" You were Dream-Transported here, " Raven's voice could be heard all around.

It was then that she noticed that Raven had disappeared.

" Welcome Aine, to the Hallways of Secrets, my reign of Nightmares. "

Naomi squeezed her eyes shut as she sank to the ground, weakly.

Yuki… 

_She is in here somewhere…_

_Can I really overcome my fear of this place…?_

_This house…_

_I have lived here, never moving…_

_For over a decade of my life…_

_It is no wonder that my parents were so over-protective of me…_

_It's because I'm the guardian Aine who was chosen…_

_To protect the Ancient Magicks…_

_Grandma Mine gave this duty to me…_

_This would mean that I am needed to break the seal, which have kept the Ancient Magicks intact… _

_I'm the key to unlock that seal…_

_I'm being used…_

_Simply for that purpose…_

_Or rather, my ability is the one…_

_Used to break that seal…_

_That was the reason why he was demanding for my ability…_

Zero was already out of breath. He had already scoured the whole neighborhood twice and there was no sign of Naomi even in that dark alley where he had found her, all huddled up and crying.

" Where is she? " he muttered under his breath as he scanned the surroundings for the umpteenth time.

He was starting to freak out due to intense worrying.

First, Yuki disappears… Causing an uproar in the school… 

_Getting Kaname all stressed out…_

_Then, Naomi's next in line to disappear…_

_And, she's the only one who witnessed the scene in that classroom at that time when Yuki disappeared…_

_What is really happening…?_

_Does it all centre around Naomi…?_

_And how did Yuki vanish like that…?_

_Cross Academy is a school, which is intensely guarded…_

_Unless strong magic is used to break down these forces…_

_Like someone who possesses exceedingly strong magic…_

_Like those Necromancers whom Kaname and Takuma were talking about…_

_But what I want to know is that do Necromancers really exists in this world…?_

_Does it mean that Naomi is the last survivor…_

_Of those Necromancers…?_

_As far as I know, Necromancers are wielders of strong magic, able to bring the Dead back to life…_

_And control them as well…_

_To their bidding…_

Just then, Zero spotted familiar faces. Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain and Kaname Kuran.

" What are you doing here, Kiriyu? " Kaname demanded.

" I'm here to find Naomi, " he answered coolly.

He noticed that both Aido and Kain grew uneasy. He stared straight at them.

" what is your problem? Do _you_ know where Naomi is? "

He deliberately emphasized more on the 'you'.

Kaname turned to them.

" You knew about it? " he asked, trying to keep his calm demeanor together, apparently failing.

Kain raised his hands in mock surrender.

" Hey, hey. We only saw her. Just one glimpse of her running. "

" Where was her destination? " Zero demanded.

" She went there, " Aido finished, pointing in the specific direction to prove his point.

Zero followed his finger and his gaze landed on a very familiar mansion. Without another word, he took off towards the dark and imposing house.

Note from 'moi': Guys, just wanted to say that there will be sequel to this story but you have to wait, sorry about that. This is cause that I am in the middle of writing it…

Do you want that sequel? Cause if you don't then I won't write it…


	32. Chapter 31: The Avenger

Chapter 31: The Avenger

Just a little bit further… 

Each step she took was an effort. Her running pace had slowed to a slow limp. Her feet were red, swollen and bleeding. Her face was blotchy and her hair had lost its usual shine. Her breaths became ragged. She was now a very weak child. It was as if her youth had been sucked out of her. Despite all this, her determination burned like a blazing fire. It was only thing, which spurred her on.

I will find Yuki… 

_My only friend…_

The light grew bigger as she came nearer. The hallways finally ended in a vast circular plane.

" Ah, there you are, Aine. " Raven replied as soon as she took the first step onto the plane.

" G-Give me, Yuki, " Naomi told him in a slow but strong voice.

Raven scowled.

" How rude, can you possibly be? Here I was awaiting your arrival and I don't even hear a word of

'Thanks'! "

Naomi ignored her brother's comment and continued, " Where is she? "

" So I see. Do you remember the woman who kidnapped Yuki? "

She nodded, frowning.

_She was pale…_

_Pale as death…_

_Almost like a ghost…_

" Do you know who she is, Aine? "

The girl looked up, sharply at this.

" Seeing your expression, I don't think you do. She's your mother, Aine. _I_ brought her back from the Dead… "

Zero walked in, his every sense on alert. A shiver ran down his spine as his gaze landed on something black, lying stationary on the floor. A black cloak. He bent down and picked it up. He sniffed it.

_This confirms it…_

_Her familiar smell…_

_Of spring and lilacs…_

_Of purity and innocence…_

" What have you got there, man? " Aido piped up, peering over his shoulders.

" Naomi's cloak. "

Before Aido could reply, his cousin interrupted him.

" Hey, isn't this Yuki's? "

He held up the cardinal red ribbon. Kaname was instantly by his side. He took the ribbon and fingered it gently.

" Must be some clue that Yuki left behind, " Aido declared. " Maybe she's trying to tell us something. "

" Where did you find it? " Zero asked, walking over.

" Right there, " Kain answered, pointing to the floor.

" Maybe, that's the spot where she disappeared, " Aido chimed in. " So- "

" Now's not the time to goof around, Aido! " Kaname burst out. " Be serious! "

Instantly, Aido's mouth clamped shut and his face turned red.

" Sorry, " he muttered dryly. " I was just trying to- "

" Can't you just shut the hell up? I'm trying to listen! " Zero thundered acidly, glaring at Aido.

He placed his ear on the wooden floor and he heard it. Movement down below and distinct voices. Wordlessly, he straightened up and headed towards the basement.

" Where are you going? " Kain demanded.

" The basement. "

It was the only answer he got.

They decided to follow the other vampire, all except Aido. He was in a world of his own.

_Why am I always being rudely interrupted…?_

_Am I really that much of a pest…?_

" You coming? " his cousin called out, his voice invading Hanabusa's thoughts.

" Uh, yeah. Wait for me! " Hanabusa yelped and hurried after them.

_My mother…?_

" How dare you! " Naomi shouted angrily. " How could you do that to her? "

Raven shrugged, almost too casually.

" C'mon Naomi, she's dead. She's useless to you so why don't I make her useful then? Her soul is

restless. "

" You can't do that! It's going against Nature! "

He laughed.

" So? Who dares to oppose me? "

_I've never seen this side of him before…_

_He's so arrogant…_

_So full of himself…_

Suddenly, she felt another surge of anger.

_He's so cruel…_

" I do. "

Those two words were spoken so quietly and inaudibly but Raven heard it clearly. Too clearly, in fact.

" You must be joking, " he sneered. " I mean what can you do other than give me your ability? "

_He's so right…_

_What can I do…?_

" Have it occurred to you, Aine, that you could be the one to be killed instead of Yuki? "

_What…?_

" Wh-What do you mean by that? " she stammered.

Raven examined his fingernails, looking extremely bored.

" In order for me to acquire your ability, you have to die so that it will be fully 'detached' from the blood of your body. Only then, will I be able to get hold of it. "

The thought of herself being killed had not occurred to her.

" Can you even defend yourself, Aine? " he asked, mocking her.

Naomi did not reply. She knew that she couldn't. She could not protect herself.

" I don't think you can now. Without your friends to help you, you are nothing. Do you want to know who killed your parents, Aine? "

The girl remained silent.

" You killed him yourself. Remember Cal's buddy? "

_The murderer…_

_I've killed him without even knowing …_

_That murderer was then one who killed my parents…_

_**Frightened of us, are you? Well, I'm not going to hurt because of our Master.**_

_I've avenged my parents' deaths without even knowing about it…_

" _How did you know about that incident? " _

_Raven laughed._

" I was the one who controlled those three fools. Shame calling themselves, vampires, seeing how a small and naïve girl like you could kill them. "

_That voice…_

_The one who had urged me to kill them…_

" Your mind was also easy to penetrate just like theirs, " Raven continued.


	33. Chapter 32: Spiritual Connections

Chapter 32: Spiritual Connections

Kaname glanced at Zero, who was listening intently.

" You seem to know your way around this place, " he noted. " Did you live here before you went to Cross Academy? "

He studied the other vampire's face. He knew his question caught Zero, off-guard.

" Yes, I used to, " came the short and stiff answer.

" Was there any secret hide-outs in this mansion? " Kaname asked.

" No, not any that I know of, " Zero answered. " But, there might be. I've never really explored the house before. "

Kaname nodded, thoughtfully.

" I see. "

Soon, silence descended upon them.

_I could swear…._

_That I heard movements and voices down here…_

_But when I'm here…_

_There's no one at all…_

_Nothing…_

_Was I simply imagining it all…?_

" Did you hear any voices earlier? " Zero asked Kaname.

" I heard Yuki's. "

The answer stopped him, cold.

But… 

_I couldn't hear her…_

_I heard something else…_

_Naomi's voice…_

_And…_

_Another voice…_

_A male one…_

_Could it be a spiritual connection…?_

_Yuki and Kaname Are connected in some way or another…_

_While I'm connected to Naomi…_

_But in what way…?_

_Was it that promise…?_

_That I made to her, on that day…_

_In the music room…_

_The promise…_

_To be her guardian angel…_

_Forever…_

" Naomi… "

No sooner had the words escaped his lips, he felt a strange but faint tingling sensation spread through his whole body. Something was happening, he knew.

" I'll always protect you… "

No matter what… 

_Just to keep you safe…_

_I'll be your guardian angel…_

" Ah, someone's broken down my magical barrier, " Raven murmured softly, to no one in particular.

Naomi's green eyes narrowed.

Magical barrier…? 

_What magical barrier…?_

" Guess, we'll be expecting unexpected guest, " he told her, shrugging his shoulders casually.

What is he talking about…? 

_What guests…?_

Now, Raven turned to face her.

" I do not want anyone to get in my way of my goal, " he replied, smiling and snapped his fingers. " Might as well not waste any more time. "

Black sparkles faded in and out of existence as Yuki appeared. She was hovering in mid-air, lying on her back, deep in slumber. Her face appeared shockingly pale and gaunt instead of rosy and bright.

" What happened t her? " Naomi demanded angrily.

" Isn't it obvious? " Raven snapped. " In order for the Dead to be under a Necromancer's control, you have to feed it. With the blood of a human… "

Naomi looked disgusted.

" You are so bloodthirsty and cruel! " How could you do this to her? She's even barely alive? " she yelled.

He leered at her.

" Do you think I care? Wimps like her are not meant to exist! They should not have been even born into this world. "

" She's a human just like you! We're all the same neither superior nor inferior to the other, " Naomi answered.

" You really are such a dim-witted and naïve girl! This world that we live in is cruel! You have to be smart and quick to outwit those who are useless and are a waste of space. In this world, it's every man for himself, Aine! This is a true fact! You were blinded by this fact. Shielded and protected by those around you with love. All this while, you were living in a fantasy, Aine! You are really being very silly! "

Naomi looked injured.

" Oh please, Aine. I don't have time for this petty argument! " Raven snapped and murmured a few words.

He threw his hands forward and an invisible force like a sound wave swept towards his sister.

Now, we'll see who opposes who… 

Raven thought with a smile.


	34. Chapter 33: Everlasting Smile

Chapter 33: Everlasting Smile

She could not scream. Her voice caught in her throat as terror seized her. There was not enough time to avoid the oncoming wave of immense energy. All she could do was to shield face with her arms. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the intense pain to slice through her. It did, all too soon. She was thrown off her feet by the overwhelming force. The girl landed painfully onto the ground. Her vision erupted into a haze or red spots. She struggled to stand but she could not. It was as if that magical wave had drained her of her energy. She winced.

" Come on, Aine, is that the best you can do? " her brother taunted her. " Get up! I'm only warmed up! "

Naomi could not accept failure.

People have always been protecting me… 

_But why can't I protect myself…?_

_On my own…?_

Her body screamed in pain as she wobbled slightly. She ignored the pain.

I will not give in… 

_I will not…!_

_I will have to be strong…_

_This is my problem…_

_And it's my duty…_

_To solve it…_

_And there's my unspoken promise…_

_That I made to Zero…_

" Are you that weak, Naomi? Do you even know how to fight? " Raven mocked, a hungry look in his smoldering eyes.

Again, he struck. This time using telekinetic force. Naomi felt her body rise up and a second later; she was flung back like a rag doll. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she dropped to the floor.

No matter what, I will not give him my ability… 

_I will safeguard it…_

_Even with my life…_

_Or rather what's left of it…_

To the poor girl, even death seemed like a luxury than having to endure the pain and torture.

" Come on Naomi! Fight me! Are you that helpless? " Raven ranted.

Tears of frustration and pain streamed down her cheeks in a continuous flow.

Why can't I fight…? 

_Why am I so weak…?_

But, he's my brother… I can't bear to hurt him… Nor to kill him… 

_I just can't do it…_

Mustering up all her energy, she tried ton push herself up. Just as she had managed to do so, her body again was thrown back with much more force than before. However, this time she did not hit the ground. She sank softly into Zero's warm and inviting arms.

" Naomi! " he shouted anxiously.

She struggled to look up at his handsome face. She smiled, a soft but tranquil one. The magical energy thrown at her had taken its toll on her body. She knew her time was up. She did not have that much of time in her hands. Zero knew that Naomi was slowly slipping away when he caught sight of the small trail of blood creeping out from her lips.

_She's dying…_

_She's dying of internal bleeding…_

" I feel…happy, Zero. I know that I'm dying but please don't be sad. I'm not really gone. I'm here, " she patted his chest gently. " In your heart. You promised to be my guardian angel. Now, I'll be your guardian angel. I'll watch over you… "

That was the very last sentence before she was gone, the smile remained everlasting.

He managed to hold back his tears as he hugged her, protectively.

_I love you…_

_Naomi…_

_Only when you're gone…._

_Only then, I admitted my feelings…_

_My true feelings for you…_

_You left…_

_Without even knowing…_

_Only now, have I the courage…_

_To overcome my shyness…_

_And tell you…_

_Just how much I love you…_

_If only, I had told you sooner…_

_If only…_

_I could not even reciprocate your affection…_

_You were the Light of my life…_

_Now, you're gone…_

_Gone, out of my life…_

_Forever…_

_You slipped away slowly…_

_You tortured me with those very eyes…_

_Your smile…_

_Warm, sweet and innocent…_

_You hurt my soul…_

_My very being…_

_Why did you have to go…?_

_I wanted very much to protect you…_

_But instead…_

_You died in my arms…_

_You left me…_

_All alone… _


	35. Chapter 34: The Silent Song

Chapter 34: The Silent Song

_Zero…_

I'm not really gone… 

_Please do not cry for me…_

_I love you…_

_Forgive me…_

_I will be your guardian angel…_

_Forever…_

_I didn't leave you…_

_I'm here…_

_Never leaving your side…_

_You came through…_

_In the end…_

_You stayed on…_

_Even if my past…_

_Threatens to tear us apart…_

_I'll be here…_

_With you…_

_Whenever you need me…_

_I'm happy…_

_I'm happy to be in your life…_

_Your heart…_

The least I could do… 

_Would be…_

_To get you out of this place…_

_What I want you to do…_

_Just for me…._

_Is to never turn back…_

_Before you do…_

_There's something I need to tell you…_

_I will tell you why I did not kill Avren…_

_He's my brother…_

_My only family, I have left…_

_Always remember…_

_That I will always…_

_And truly…_

_Forever…_

_Will love you…_

Zero felt a new strength surge through him.

She's there… 

_Still there…_

He stood up, still cradling Naomi.

" Do you know why Naomi didn't even call forth her power? She could have defeated you. The answer was she had no one else closer to her except you. Her brother. Her family. She had too much sisterly love to even fight you! " Zero shouted at Naomi's brother.

He did not even bat an eyelid.

" She's just too weak, a child. I don't need her sympathy. I can live without it! "

" You're despicable! " the vampire shot back.

Raven regarded him with an irritatingly unaffected look that angered him even more.

" I don't need your comments! You can keep it! The only thing that I'm concern about is her ability. Maybe you can be my guinea pig. Then, maybe…you can join her in heaven. "

He laughed wickedly and started to murmur, in a language that Zero could not understand.

The girl's stationary body glowed, an eerie blue.

" What are you doing to her? " Zero demanded.

" I'm transferring her power over, " Raven answered, just as the blue sparkles dissipated from Naomi's body.

Instead of the usual steel gray, Raven's eyes grew crimson. He glared at Zero and pressed his fingers onto his forehead before Zero had time to even react.

Kill Kaname… 

_Destroy Naomi's body…_

Try as he might, he could not project these commands into the vampire's mind.

" Raven, you've misused the ability that had rightfully belonged to Naomi… "

Zero could not recognize the voice. It was soft and gentle, yet strong.

" Gr-Grandmother Mine? " Raven stammered.

" You were blinded by fierce jealousy towards your sister that you murdered her mercilessly. I chose Naomi…or rather Aine and the power backed me. It too chose Aine over you. Those of a pure and innocent heart unlike you can only wield this power. Now, you'll pay for the consequences… "

Raven laughed again.

" Oh please, with this ability, I can unlock the Magicks Seal and gain the Ancient Magicks! "

Grandmother Mine did not reply.

" So, be gone! I don't need your advice, old hag! " Raven continued.

He turned to Zero.

" It seems that you have gained the guardian's full protection from my magicks. We will meet each other again and soon… "

Note from 'moi': This is not the last chapter but next one is. I'm really sorry but this story is coming to end and I'm absolutely sorry that I have to disappoint all you readers out there but I promise that the sequel will be coming out. So, not to worry:P


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It's been two years since Naomi's death… 

_26__th__ of June…_

_Her death anniversary…_

Zero knelt by her grave.

_I've graduated…_

_Naomi…_

_From Cross Academy…_

_At the age of nineteen…_

_Even if you weren't here…_

_I knew…_

_I always knew that you're there…_

_Always beside me…_

_You gave me strength…_

_To pick myself up…_

_Time and time again…_

_When I'm down…_

_Our promises to each other…_

_The connection to each other…_

_The connection between us…_

_I love you, Naomi…_

The vampire opened his eyes and placed the bouquet of flowers on her grave.

_Seven different flowers…_

_Each with a different meaning…_

_A butterfly orchid…_

_You are constantly on my mind…_

_A pink carnation…_

_I'll never forget you…_

_A white carnation…_

_A girl of pure innocence…_

_Forget-Me-Not…_

_True love and memories, stored in my heart…_

_An orange blossom…_

_Of innocence and eternal love…_

_A single full bloom rose…_

_I will still love you…_

_A cream-colored tulip…_

_I will love you, forever…_

_Until now, I've never known what kind of flowers you like…_

_So I brought this, hoping that you'll like at least one…_

He got up and walked away, without turning back as the haunting melody drifted through his ears.

An azalea flower… 

_Zero…_

_Do you know what it stands for…?_

_I want you to take care of yourself for me…_

He smiled as a gentle breeze blew.

" I promise… "

Note from 'moi': There! That's the end of the story! I want to thank you all, the reviewers out there! Arigato! Oh, and by the way if you did not notice. The name 'Avren' when you switch it around will be 'Raven'. M

Oh yeah, I want to hold a poll…

Do you like Naomi or Raven better?

Why?

I just wanted to ask…

Hee-Hee!!!

Oh yeah, the next sequel will come on only in November and NOT September cause my prelims and 'O' levels are on that month so I gotta concentrate!!!! The title of the sequel will be 'Bound By Blood'. So, all I can say is, WATCH OUT FOR IT…

And those who are my friends, I'll email you when the story do come out. This story will be the best one yet!!! And thank you all to my reviewers out there. Without you, I'll never have completed this story and have the strength to go on…

(Tearing Sobs)


End file.
